Inocência
by Margarida
Summary: Um guerreiro deus às voltas com as dores do passado... Pode a inocência de uma menina devolver a paz ao seu coração? Capítulo final, buáááá!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados, incluindo os Guerreiros Deuses, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

É isso aí, vai começar a tão prometida fic com os maravilhosos guerreiros deuses!

**CAPÍTULO I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

_Como duas portas abertas?_

_Conduzindo você até meu interior_

_Onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida_

_Sem uma alma_

_Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era uma noite muito fria naquele lugar. Aliás, todas as noites eram assim em Asgard, região localizada no extremo norte do planeta. Os ventos pareciam querer cortar a pele, a neve caía sem cessar. Um cenário que combinava perfeitamente com o coração triste e solitário daquele rapaz que caminhava sozinho por uma estrada que cortava o bosque do palácio de Valhalla. Seus cabelos loiros, com uma leve coloração alaranjada e na altura dos ombros, esvoaçavam sobre seu rosto, quase escondendo seus olhos vermelhos como dois rubis. Levava consigo uma harpa, de onde tirava uma canção melancólica. Como sentia seu coração naquele momento. "Papai... A única coisa que peço é que possa me perdoar um dia...".

De repente, sons vindos de dentro do bosque chamaram a atenção de Mime e ele, instintivamente, levantou seu olhar na direção de onde vinham. Concentrando-se para tentar descobrir o que poderia ser, o guerreiro foi surpreendido por uma garota de longos cabelos negros e roupas rasgadas, que corria e quase caiu sobre ele.

-Cuidado!

Amparando a queda da garota, Mime percebeu que ela estava ofegante e seu corpo, quase sem forças. Levantando seu olhar, ela encarou os belos olhos do guerreiro e falou, em um fio inaudível de voz.

-Me... Ajude... Me... Ele...

Não terminou a frase, acabou desmaiando nos braços de Mime. O rapaz a segurou em seu colo e tomou o caminho de volta ao palácio de Valhalla. Não fazia idéia de quem era a garota ou por que pedia ajuda, mas ela precisava de cuidados urgentes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pássaros. Era esse o som que ouvia quando abriu os olhos. Ao fazê-lo, a garota tomou um susto. Estava em um quarto grande, com uma lareira que aquecia o ambiente. Deitada em uma cama de madeira maciça, percebeu que vestia uma camisola de renda branca. E uma jovem loira, de olhos verdes e intensos, estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Finalmente você acordou... Todos aqui no palácio estavam preocupados com sua saúde.

-Quem... Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Freya, princesa de Asgard... Minha irmã Hilda, a representante de Odin na Terra, pediu que cuidasse de você.

-Princesa? Então eu estou no palácio de Valhalla?

-Sim, senhorita...

Levando as mãos à cabeça, a garota parecia desnorteada com a informação. O que fazia no palácio? Como chegara até ali? De súbito, lembrou-se de um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos a quem pedira ajuda. Teria sido ele que a deixara naquele lugar?

-Ei! Está me ouvindo? - perguntou Freya, chamando-a de volta à realidade.

-Eu... O que disse?

-Não me ouviu... Eu perguntei como se chama.

-Ah, é Hanna, senhorita Freya... Desculpe...

-Não precisa se desculpar... Bem, deve estar com fome, não?

Hanna assentiu com um aceno, ouvindo seu estômago confirmar o que Freya dizia. A princesa sorriu.

-Eu pedirei a uma das criadas que lhe prepare um lanche antes do jantar... Com licença.

Freya saiu, deixando a garota sozinha. Ela se levantou da cama e passou a observar pela janela a neve que caía do lado de fora, até que ouviu passos no corredor. Achando que era a princesa que voltava, virou-se para a porta e deu de cara com um rapaz e imediatamente o reconheceu: era o mesmo a quem pedira ajuda no bosque.

-Olá... Foi você quem me trouxe para cá, não foi? Muito obrigado, senhor...

Mas ele não respondeu de pronto. Estava impressionado com a beleza da garota e também com as curvas que a camisola marcava em seu corpo, assim como seus cabelos negros soltos em suas costas, os olhos violetas e grandes o encarando.

-Vai me dizer como se chama ou não, senhor? - ela pediu, indiferente ao jeito que ele a olhava.

-Sou um guerreiro deus de Asgard, senhorita. Meu nome é Mime de Benetnasch, da estrela Eta.

-Um guerreiro deus? Que honra, senhor... - ela disse, fazendo uma reverência, o que deixou Mime meio sem jeito - Meu nome é Hanna e lhe agradeço por ter me ajudado... Por que me olha assim? - a garota finalmente percebeu. Sem graça, Mime baixou os olhos e apontou para o robe que estava sobre uma cadeira. Só então ela lembrou-se que estava apenas de camisola.

-Desculpe, eu nem tinha percebido... - ela sorriu, vestindo o robe. Mal fez isso e Freya voltou, acompanhada de Hilda.

-Boa tarde, Mime... Veio ver como está a jovem que encontrou no bosque?

-Sim, senhora.

Ao ver que Mime fazia uma reverência, Hanna entendeu que estava diante da soberana de Asgard. Vermelha de vergonha, a garota o imitou e ficou de cabeça baixa, como se encarar Hilda fosse um sacrilégio.

-Não precisa ficar desse jeito, senhorita Hanna... Posso ser a governante de Asgard, mas sou de carne e osso como você...

-Desculpe, senhora...

Com um sorriso, Hilda sentou-se sobre a cama e indicou à Hanna que fizesse o mesmo. A garota se sentou, ainda evitando olhar para a representante de Odin.

-Mime a trouxe desacordada para o palácio e falou-me sobre seu pedido de ajuda... O que aconteceu, Hanna?

-Não sei ao certo, senhora... Eu estava no bosque procurando por algumas ervas quando fui atacada por um homem horrível, que mais parecia um animal... Ele tentou me levar com ele, mas consegui escapar, nem sei como... Só sei que corri muito, ele me seguiu... Corri até encontrá-lo... - a garota apontou Mime, encostado junto à porta - Então eu lhe pedi ajuda e acho que desmaiei depois.

-Não tem idéia do por que esse homem a atacou?

-Não, senhora... Ele apenas disse que minha hora havia chegado e que sua senhora esperava por mim.

-Senhora? Ele chegou a dizer quem seria ela?

-Não me lembro, eu estava tão assustada... Espere um pouco... - Hanna franziu a testa, como se fizesse um esforço - Ele mencionou algo sobre... Sobre deixar o inferno... E também...

-Pode falar...

-Quando tentava me soltar, eu reparei que ele tinha uma marca no braço esquerdo, parecia o desenho de um animal...

-Isso tudo é muito estranho... - Hilda comentou, levantando-se. A garota ficou observando-a conversar com Freya e Mime, apreensiva. O que estariam dizendo?

-Hanna... - Hilda se voltou para ela - Por enquanto, você ficará conosco aqui no palácio, se recuperando. Eu falarei com os homens da guarda real, pedirei a eles que investiguem o ataque que sofreu e quem possa ser esse homem.

-Obrigada, senhora.

-Por favor, me chame apenas de Hilda. Com licença... Ah, antes que me esqueça: a criada lhe trará roupas limpas, além do café.

Saindo acompanhada de Freya, Hilda foi providenciar as roupas. Mime ainda ficou um tempo no quarto, de olho em Hanna. A garota, então, encarou de fato os olhos rubi do rapaz. E sentiu uma atração estranha por eles, uma vontade de penetrar fundo no mar de tristeza que enxergava neles. Mime percebeu e desviou o olhar. Pedindo licença, ele se retirou. Estranhamente, suas pernas estavam trêmulas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pouco depois, Hanna saiu do quarto e resolveu explorar o palácio, curiosa que só ela. Mas os corredores eram tão numerosos e iguais que a garota acabou se perdendo. Estava parada feito besta em um deles, tentando descobrir para que lado ir, quando ouviu uma voz masculina atrás de si. Uma voz que soava em tom malicioso e cínico.

-Você deve ser a garota que Mime encontrou desmaiada no bosque, não é?

Ao se virar, Hanna deu de cara com um homem alto, de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes feito duas esmeraldas, um deles oculto por uma franja displicente. Um meio sorriso estampava seus lábios e a garota sentiu um arrepio ao encará-lo. Ainda mais quando ele se aproximou, os olhos que passeavam dos seus para o decote do vestido que a criada de Hilda lhe dera.

-Sou... Sou eu mesma...

-Hanna, não? Um bonito nome... Como a dona...

Sem tirar os olhos daquele homem, Hanna deu dois passos para trás e acabou batendo na parede. Fim da linha.

-Quem... Quem...

-Quem sou eu? Mas que falta de educação, não me apresentar... Sou Alberich de Megrez, guerreiro deus da estrela Delta... Ao seu inteiro dispor.

Alberich puxou a mão direita de Hanna e a beijou, demoradamente.

-Eu... Eu preciso ir, senhor...

-Alberich... Apenas Alberich, Hanna... Mas irá para onde, se estava perdida?

-Para a sala de jantar, junto comigo. - respondeu um segundo homem, de cabelos verdes, curtos e espetados para o alto. Vinha de um corredor à direita, os olhos fixos em Alberich.

-Shido de Mizar... Uma aparição providencial...

-Sem dúvida, Alberich... -o rapaz respondeu, encarando o guerreiro deus Senhorita Hanna, Hilda a espera para o jantar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hanna deu o braço a Shido e saiu dali com ele. Sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Os olhos de Alberich eram puro mistério e cinismo.

-Não se preocupe com Alberich, Hanna... Ele não lhe fará mal algum.

-Eu sei, só estava um pouco assustada porque ele apareceu de repente.

-É o jeito dele, uma mania desprezível de sempre aparecer do nada, como se fosse assombração.

-Você também é um guerreiro deus? - Hanna perguntou, mudando de assunto e sorrindo.

-Como sabe?

-Palpite... Todos os homens que conheci até agora neste lugar o são.

-Shido de Mizar, da estrela Zeta. E prepare-se para conhecer outros de nós, guerreiros. Estarão presentes no jantar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pronto, o bebê nasceu! Pelo menos o primeiro capítulo... Bem, seguindo aquela minha já conhecida mania de basear as fics em canções, eu escolhi para esta aqui duas que gosto muito: "Bring me to life", do Evanescence e "Viva Forever" das Spice Girls. A primeira é a cara do Mime, aquela história da morte do pai é comovente e eu acho que a música tem tudo a ver com isso. A outra é super romântica, tem um clima meio misterioso, eu desenvolvi o argumento já com a danada na cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Do you still remember how we used to be?_

_Feeling together, believe in whatever _

_My love has said to me _

_Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun_

_Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you_

_We'd only just begun_

_Você ainda se lembra do jeito que costumávamos ser?_

_Nos sentindo juntos, acreditando em tudo_

_Que meu amor me disse_

_Ambos éramos sonhadores, um jovem amor sob o sol_

_Eu te sentia como meu salvador, te dei meu espírito_

_Estávamos apenas começando_

_Hasta Mañana, always be mine_

_Até amanhã, seja sempre meu_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tantos que seria difícil guardar todos os nomes. Reunidos em volta da mesa, Hanna contou sete guerreiros, incluindo dois que já conhecia. Apenas Mime não estava presente no início, aparecendo pouco depois. Ao cumprimentar a garota e sentar-se de frente para ela, acabou encarando-a. E ela notou que aqueles belos olhos estavam ainda mais tristes que da última vez.

-O que ele tem? - ela perguntou para Thor de Phecda, o guerreiro deus sentado ao seu lado. Sem olhar para o amigo, ele respondeu calmamente.

-Senhorita, não me faça esta pergunta, é algo que somente Mime pode responder. E não creio que ele o fará.

Aceitando a contragosto a resposta de Thor, Hanna percorreu com os olhos cada um dos presentes, observando-os com atenção. Notou que todos possuíam bons modos, eram educados e riam muito, como grandes amigos. Sorriu ao ver os olhares diferentes que o guerreiro Hagen de Merak lançava para Freya, por que será? Continuando com suas observações, ela pousou seu olhar sobre Alberich que, alheio a o que acontecia durante o jantar, não tirava seus olhos da garota. Hanna sentiu um mal-estar, não entendeu muito bem porque o guerreiro a incomodava.

-Você está bem? - perguntou Freya, ao reparar no momento de tensão vivido por Hanna.

-Estou...

Evitando olhar para Alberich, a garota tornou a observar Mime. E assim o fez durante todo o jantar. Que tristeza seria aquela que parecia querer consumi-lo até que não restassem mais forças em seu corpo?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nas profundezas das terras geladas de Asgard, uma caverna iluminada por tochas lembra o próprio inferno, tamanho é o cosmo maligno que se faz presente naquele lugar. Em uma espécie de salão, na parede ao fundo, uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros está sentada em um trono de pedra, bebendo um cálice de vinho. Ao seu lado, em pé, um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e porte atlético. Deixando o cálice sobre uma pequena mesa, a mulher se dirige a ele.

-Tem notícias de Fenris, Surt?

-Tenho, minha senhora... E não são nada animadoras...

-Pois me conte mesmo assim.

-Fenris não conseguiu completar sua missão em Asgard. "Ela" o atacou e fugiu por uma floresta.

-O quê! - a mulher levantou-se com tudo do trono, derrubando a mesinha no chão - Onde está Fenris agora?

-Eu ainda não sei, minha senhora...

-Como não sabe, Surt? Nós não podemos nos demorar muito, você sabe que em breve meu pai despertará e tudo precisa estar pronto!

-Desculpe-me... Eu irei agora mesmo procurar por ele... Com licença.

Logo que Surt saiu, a mulher voltou a se sentar. Fechando os olhos, ela entoou uma prece e um espírito negro materializou-se à sua frente, prestando-lhe uma reverência.

-O que desejas, Hel, senhora e rainha dos mortos, a quem devemos obediência e temeridade?

-Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com Fenris e onde posso "encontrá-la"...

-Assim seja, minha senhora...

Desaparecendo no ar, o espírito negro fez com que imagens se formassem diante dos olhos de Hel.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Após o jantar, os guerreiros deuses (com exceção de Alberich, Hagen e Siegfried de Doube, chefe da guarda real) se retiraram do palácio de Valhalla. Dedilhando sua harpa, Mime ia mais atrás, de cabeça baixa e pensando nos acontecimentos de seu passado que teimavam em perseguí-lo.

-Mime! Espere! Mime!

Ao ouvir a voz que o chamava, Mime levantou a cabeça e viu Hanna vir correndo pela ponte que ligava o palácio ao jardim. Embasbacado, ele não via mais nada ao seu redor, somente a garota vir correndo em sua direção, sorrindo para ele, o vestido esvoaçando sobre aquele corpo de menina. Mais bobo ficou quando ela parou à sua frente, ofegante, os seios que subiam e desciam marcados pelo decote.

-Mime!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hanna? - ele perguntou, saindo de seu estado de letargia.

-Não é nada, eu só... Eu só queria agradecer pelo que fez. Se fosse uma pessoa desconfiada, não teria me ajudado...

-Fiz o que deveria fazer...

Por um instante, os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se nos olhos. Hanna sentia uma incrível atração pelos belos olhos vermelhos de Mime, a impressão que tinha era que poderia mergulhar neles. O rapaz, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado, desviou seu olhar.

-Tenha uma boa noite, Hanna...

Mas, quando Mime ia saindo, a garota o abraçou com força. Surpreso pela atitude dela, o guerreiro não sabia como agir e ficou parado, os braços soltos no ar e sua harpa quase caindo no chão.

-Boa noite, Mime.

Despedindo-se com um sorriso, Hanna saiu correndo de volta ao palácio. O vento espalhava o perfume de rosas pelo ar, um doce cheiro que tomava conta dos sentidos de Mime...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Madrugada. Fria, como sempre, e agitada para alguns. Mime não conseguia dormir direito, imagens de seu passado tomavam conta de sua mente o tempo todo. E em todas elas, via seu pai. Sentado na cama, os olhos pesados de tristeza, ele tentava entender porque essas lembranças voltavam a atormentar seu coração com tanta força. Não que as tenha esquecido, isso nunca. O fato é que, desde sua luta contra Ikki de Fênix, ele tinha aprendido a conviver com sua dor. Ou pelo menos achava isso.

Levantando-se, o rapaz pegou sua harpa e começou a tocar uma canção, tentando se concentrar em outra coisa. Ou outro alguém. "Hanna... Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu de fato com você...".

Árvores que pareciam monstros prestes a agarrá-la... Sons que lembravam gritos de horror e lamento e o breu da noite que não permitia enxergar um palmo diante de seu nariz. Correndo por este estranho lugar, Hanna tentava fugir de seu perseguidor, um homem alto, de cabelos brancos e olhos cinza, uma cicatriz enorme de orelha a orelha no pescoço. Porém, ele não conseguia correr direito, algo em sua perna o impedia de alcançá-la. Embrenhando-se cada vez mais por entre as árvores, Hanna não o viu mais atrás dela.

Mas, ao tentar fugir por um outro caminho, a garota tropeçou em algo e caiu no chão, perdendo a consciência. E uma voz terrível, que soava com perversidade, ecoou pelo ambiente.

-Não adianta tentar fugir de mim... A sua vida me pertence!

-Não!

Com um grito, Hanna acordou. Olhando em volta, percebeu que estava em Valhalla, no quarto onde Hilda a hospedara. Voltando a se deitar, a garota adormeceu novamente, o coração aos pulos por conta do pesadelo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A fic começa assim, meio displicente e pretendo concetrá-la mais no romance, embora vá ter aventura e algumas lutas. Eu queria mostrar mais o lado sentimental do Mime, como ele lida com suas emoções, eu senti falta disso no anime... Ele parece ser tão sofrido, tão marcado pela vida, é mais ou menos como o Bado, só que por motivos completamente diferentes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me   
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Acorde-me_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Salve-me_

_Me chame e me salve da escuridão_

_Acorde-me_

_Obrigue meu sangue a fluir_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Antes que eu me desfaça_

_Salve-me_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Hanna já não se lembrava mais do pesadelo. Espreguiçando-se, ela ouviu baterem à porta e pediu que a pessoa entrasse. Sorrindo, uma das criadas trouxe uma bacia de água fresca e toalhas para que ela cuidasse de sua higiene matinal.

Bocejando, Hanna começou a lavar seu rosto e pescoço. Para tanto, abaixou as alças da camisola que usava, afrouxando o tecido que escorregou por suas costas, revelando a pele macia e lustrosa. Estava tão concentrada em sua higiene que não percebeu que alguém abriu uma fresta da porta e a espiava.

"Uma linda menina, Hanna... Mas o que significa essa tatuagem em suas costas?", pensava Alberich, observando-a. A dita tatuagem era um pequeno dragão em formato de "L", que cuspia fogo. Porém, quando o guerreiro apertou os olhos para poder ver melhor o desenho, ele desapareceu, sem deixar marcas ou sinais de sua existência. "O que será que era aquilo? O que queria dizer aquele desenho?".

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Minha senhora... Tenho notícias de Fenris... - disse Surt, entrando pela caverna e ajoelhando-se diante de Hel. A mulher sequer reagiu ao que ele dizia.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... Fenris foi atacado de surpresa por ela e, mesmo estando ferido, não voltou porque ainda pretende cumprir sua missão. E ela está no palácio de Valhalla, sob os cuidados de Hilda.

-Eu não sei como, minha senhora, mas está certa... Um dos guerreiros deuses a encontrou no bosque do palácio e a levou até Valhalla.

-Eu sei de muita coisa, Surt... Sei, por exemplo, que não devemos nos preocupar com Fenris... E também com esses guerreiros...

-Desculpe minha descrença, minha senhora, mas por que não devemos nos preocupar com os guerreiros? São homens fortes, que voltaram da morte pelas mãos do próprio deus Odin!

-Muito simples, Surt... - Hel falou, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios - Na época em que lutaram contra Atena e seus cavaleiros, havia um traidor entre os guerreiros deuses... E, uma vez o sendo, sempre o será... E não se preocupe, deixe que Jormungand cuidará dele...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No jardim do palácio, Hanna "reinava", atormentando o pobre Shido, querendo saber onde poderia encontrar Mime àquela hora do dia. E Bado, irmão gêmeo do guerreiro de cabelos verdes e também um guerreiro deus (Alcor), se divertia com a situação.

-Por que em vez de ficar dando risadas, você não me ajuda? - perguntou Shido para o irmão, visivelmente irritado.

-Isso mesmo, Bado, por que não ajuda? Me diz onde está o Mime!

-Eu já disse que não posso falar! O Mime não gosta de ser incomodado quando está em casa! - gritou mais uma vez Shido. Hanna devolveu o grito do rapaz.

-**Você** não pode falar, mas o Bado...

-É só seguir pela estrada que corta o bosque e virar à esquerda da pedra coberta de flores amarelas... Logo, você vai chegar à casa de Mime.

-Obrigada, Bado!- disse a garota, já correndo em direção à estrada. Shido ficou doido e foi logo encarando o irmão.

-Você tinha que falar? Depois sou eu que agüento o mau humor do Mime quando nós treinamos juntos!

-Que mau humor, Shido? Você é uma besta mesmo... - disse Bado, rindo novamente, deixando o irmão ainda mais furioso - Não viu os olhares do Mime para a Hanna enquanto jantávamos ontem? Tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar da visita dela...

-Então você fique no meu lugar na hora do treino, certo?

-Peraí, vamos conversar direito...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com certeza era aquela casinha de madeira onde Mime morava, já que Hanna tinha seguido à risca as instruções de Bado. Parada em frente a ela, a garota ficou um tempo observando o entorno, o rio que corria por trás dela, os pássaros que sobrevoavam o lugar. "Que sensação estranha... É como se a mesma tristeza que vejo nos olhos de Mime estivesse neste lugar...", pensou Hanna, aproximando-se da porta.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

A pergunta de Mime, feita em tom grave, assustou Hanna. O rapaz vinha do bosque, trazendo uma cesta cheia de frutas e algumas ervas.

-Eu queria saber como você estava e perguntei ao Shido onde morava e...

-Foi o Shido quem te falou como chegar aqui?

-Na... Não, foi o Bado quem me contou...

Mal Hanna falou e Mime ficou nervoso, praguejando contra Bado, Shido e quem mais conhecesse. A garota ficou parada, olhando assustada para o rapaz.

-O que foi?

-Nada, Mime... Eu... Eu só queria te ver, não sabia que não iria gostar da visita... Desculpe...

Encarando Hanna, Mime percebeu que os olhos da garota perderam um pouco de seu brilho. Sentiu-se mal por isso, não pretendia brigar com ela, sequer assustá-la.

-Er... Você já tomou seu café?

-Ainda não... Eu saí antes da criada me chamar.

-Então vamos entrar e comer alguma coisa... Gosta de maçãs?

Voltando a sorrir, Hanna acompanhou o guerreiro para dentro da cabana.

-Sente-se, eu vou preparar o café.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não é preciso...

Sentada em uma cadeira, a garota correu os olhos pela cabana. Era pequena e não havia divisão de ambientes, exceto no canto onde ficava a cama. Uma espécie de cortina garantia a privacidade de um sono tranqüilo. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Hanna foi uma mesa que ficava em um canto da cabana, próxima à lareira. Havia ali dois porta retratos, com pequenos quadrinhos pintados. Em um deles, a figura de um jovem casal, com ar de apaixonados. E a mulher do retrato tinha os mesmos olhos rubis e os cabelos loiros de Mime. No outro quadrinho, um homem muito sério, de postura guerreira. Tinha um ar de superioridade e, ao mesmo tempo, ternura em seus olhos. Quem seriam aquelas pessoas?

-Tome, espero que goste de chocolate quente. - disse Mime, tirando Hanna de seus pensamentos. Servindo-se de um pedaço de maça, a garota comeu em silêncio. Queria perguntar sobre os retratos, mas achou melhor ficar quieta. Vai que Mime não gostasse!

-Olha... Desculpe pelo meu jeito lá fora, é que... Eu não gosto muito de receber visitas em minha casa, o Shido deve ter te falado...

-Tudo bem, Mime... Ele não me falou nada, mas agora eu entendi porque não queria me dizer onde você morava... Eu é que tenho de pedir desculpas por aparecer assim, sem avisar...

Mais que coisa, mal trocavam duas ou três palavras e o silêncio teimava em reinar novamente. Parecia até que não tinham assunto um com outro ou perguntas a fazer. Sem tirar os olhos de Mime, Hanna se serviu de um pouco mais de chocolate. Aqueles olhos violetas incomodavam o guerreiro, eram tão belos e instigantes, nunca tinha visto nada igual.

-Está... Está melhor?

-Ah, estou... Apenas preocupada.

-Com sua família? -ele tentava caçar assunto, evitando que o silêncio voltasse e tentando não se sentir sem graça.

-Não, com o que aconteceu... Eu não tenho família, Mime.

-Seus pais morreram?

-Não sei...

-Como não sabe? - Mime demonstrou interesse. Hanna sorriu e serviu-se de mais um pedaço de maça.

-Eu fui criada até meus quinze por uma senhora muito idosa que disse ter me encontrado ainda bebê, abandonada embaixo de um grande pinheiro. A senhora Osburga era com uma mãe para mim, mas já se foi...

-Deve ter sido muito difícil quando ela morreu.

-Foi, mas eu tinha de seguir minha vida... Garças a Odin, eu sempre encontrei boas pessoas em meu caminho, que me ajudaram muito.

-Sempre não... E o homem que a atacou?

-Eu... - Hanna baixou os olhos - Eu não imaginava que existissem homens capazes de atacar uma garota daquela maneira... Fiquei com medo por não saber o que fazer ou o que ele pretendia.

Mime encarou a garota, que parou de falar para beber seu chocolate quente. Percebeu que Hanna, embora tivesse corpo e feições de uma mulher, era ainda uma garota de coração puro e inocente. Pelo visto, não conhecia a maldade humana e as coisas de que os homens eram capazes quando desejavam alguma coisa. Lembrou-se de Poseidon, das lutas contra Atena e seus cavaleiros e até mesmo de seu pai. Da morte dele...

-Mime!

-Hã? ele voltou de seus pensamentos. Hanna sorria para ele.

-Já acabou de comer?

-Ah, sim... Vamos, tenho de ir ao palácio.

Terminando de comer, Mime saiu da cabana, acompanhado de Hanna. Iria ao palácio para ver como estavam as coisas e iniciar seus treinos. Mesmo já sendo um guerreiro, praticar nunca era demais.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O único que detestava treinar com os demais era Alberich. Achava que o "cérebro de Asgard" não deveria se meter com guerreiros que considerava inferiores. O fato era que morria de inveja dos demais por serem altamente respeitados e fortes. Assim, o guerreiro estava sozinho no bosque que circundava o palácio, treinando seus golpes.

Foi então que sentiu um cosmo diferente no ar. Não era nenhum dos guerreiros deuses ou Hilda, era alguém que emanava ódio e maldade. Posicionando-se para atacar, Alberich viu uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis se aproximar, vestindo uma espécie de armadura vermelho sangue. Ela sorria cinicamente e trazia seu elmo debaixo do braço. E Alberich não deixou de reparar que ela tinha no pescoço a mesma tatuagem que vira nas costas de Hanna.

-Quem é você? - ele perguntou. Poderia atacá-la se quisesse, mas sentia que ela lhe trazia alguma coisa.

-Meu nome é Jormungand, Guerreiro deus de Megrez...

-Jormungand? A serpente filha de Lóki, o deus da trapaça?

-Vejo que sabe muitas coisas ao meu respeito, guerreiro... Muito bem, serei breve então. Estou aqui a mando de minha irmã Hel, a senhora dos mortos...

-E o que ela quer comigo?

-Simplesmente a sua colaboração... Se estiver disposto a isso, sua recompensa será grande...

-Que espécie de colaboração?

-Me acompanhe e saberá, guerreiro deus...

Intrigado, Alberich seguiu Jormungand até chegar a uma caverna. Entrando por ela, o rapaz sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo ao inferno.

-Minha senhora, aqui está o guerreiro deus Alberich de Megrez. - disse Jormungand, reverenciando sua senhora. O guerreiro não deixou de reparar nos olhos negros e odiosos que ela possuía.

-Meus parabéns, Jormungand... Pode se retirar.

-Com licença.

A sós com a mulher, Alberich a cumprimentou com um beijo em sua mão e um sorriso cínico. Hel retribuiu da mesma maneira.

-Serei breve, Alberich de Megrez... Preciso de sua ajuda para resolver um certo problema...

-Que tipo de problema?

-Recuperar algo, ou melhor, alguém que me pertence... Alguém que está no palácio de Valhalla neste exato momento.

-Fala de Hanna, a hóspede de Hilda? - o guerreiro entendeu logo.

-Exatamente, Alberich... Ajude-me a trazê-la para meus domínios e sua recompensa por se aliar a mim será grande...

-Que recompensa, senhora?

-Bem... - Hel sibilou, seus olhos brilhando horrivelmente - O que acha de ser o novo senhor de Asgard quando Hanna voltar e meus planos se concretizarem?

-O que eu preciso fazer para ajudá-la? - os olhos do guerreiro também brilharam.

-Algo muito simples... Vigiar Hilda e seus guerreiros, contar-me todos os passos que derem... E também...

-Também?

-Cuide de Hanna até que meus homens estejam prontos para atacar Valhalla e resgatá-la...

Concordando com um aceno, Alberich sorriu para a mulher. Finalmente poderia realizar seu maior sonho, ser o senhor de Asgard! E, desta vez, não teria obstáculos pela frente, já que Atena e seus cavaleiros não estavam na luta...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No palácio, Hanna observava os guerreiros deuses treinando seus cosmos e golpes em duplas e se divertia com tudo.

-Ela parece uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo! - comentou Thor com Hagen, seu parceiro. O guerreiro sorriu.

-Eu diria algo assim a respeito do Mime... - Hagen devolveu, observando o guerreiro deus de Benetnasch, que, de certa forma, não tirava seus olhos da garota.

-Ficou maluco, Hagen? Só porque você e Freya estão se acertando, fica vendo romance para tudo quanto é lado!

-Eu vejo a realidade! Quer apostar quanto que logo, logo o Mime vai se declarar para a Hanna?

-Eu aposto qualquer coisa para provar que você está enganado!

-Então tá! Se em uma semana o Mime se declarar para a Hanna, você vai ter de lavar, passar e fazer todas as tarefas domésticas para mim por um mês!

-E se ele não se declarar, quem vai pagar de empregada é você, com uniforme e tudo!

-Fechado!

-Alberich! Onde estava que demorou tanto a chegar? - perguntou Siegfried (alheio às apostas), ao ver o guerreiro deus vindo pela ponte, com um ar displicente.

-Estava resolvendo uns assuntos meus...

Ao passar por Hanna, Alberich a encarou. Foi então que a garota sentiu uma tontura e levou as mãos à cabeça. Sentindo-se mal, ela fechou os olhos e viu uma imagem estranha se formar em sua mente. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhar que demonstravam a morte iminente sorria para Hanna, que estava presa à uma parede de pedras, o vestido rasgado na altura do ombro revelando um desenho em suas costas. Uma marca que queimava sua pele e ardia quando tocada por alguém. De repente, do nada, um homem loiro aparecia e a agarrava, levando-a para algum lugar distante. E aquela mulher a encarava, agora dando gargalhadas.

-Sente-se mal, senhorita?

Quando levantou a cabeça para ver quem estava ao seu lado, Hanna viu Fenrir de Ariot, outro dos guerreiros deuses, segurando uma espécie de cantil com água fresca.

-Eu estou bem, foi só uma tontura...

-Tome um pouco de água, vai fazer com que se sinta melhor.

-Obrigada, Fenrir...

Quem também havia reparado que alguma coisa não estava bem era Mime. Tanto que acabou tomando um soco de Shido, tamanha era a sua distração (e principalmente preocupação) observando Hanna. Sentia-se responsável por ela, ou talvez fosse algo além. Mas ainda era cedo para explicar e entender o que realmente sentia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, gente... Eu tô babando demais nessa fic, o Mime tá tão fofo... E a Hanna também, eu a concebi assim, inocente e sem maldade porque sempre achei que o Mime merecia alguém assim, ele que se culpa tanto pela morte do pai...

Ah, a fic com os cavaleiros de bronze já está com o prólogo no ar, ela se chama "Cinzas de Inverno". Espero que gostem, ela é um projeto que faz tempo eu queria realizar, vai ser muito bacana...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Ever lasting like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando sua pessoa_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Próxima ao palácio, uma sombra se movia entre as árvores e se projetava na neve que cobria o chão. Movimentava-se com dificuldade, arrastando uma das pernas. Seus cabelos brancos, sujos de lama, caíam sobre seu rosto, mas não o suficiente para esconder seu olhar ensandecido. Como um animal, ele farejava o ar, sentia um perfume familiar. "É ela!", pensou, enquanto contornava os muros do palácio.

-Eu sabia que você seria tão burro a ponto de querer atacar o palácio de Valhalla sozinho... - uma voz chamou sua atenção. Ao se virar, ele se deparou com a mesma mulher loira que estivera com Alberich.

-O que faz aqui, Jormungand?

-Estava trás de você, Fenris... Um grande idiota, como sempre.

-O que disse? - ele se enfezou, quase atacando a mulher.

-Você me ouviu... Só assim para explicar como uma garota como aquela conseguiu fugir.

-Eu vou saber? Uma distração que tive e a desgraçada conseguiu me atacar e fugir!

-E para se vingar, você pretendia atacar o palácio e tirá-la daí à força? Ficou maluco, Fenris? Não viu o quanto este lugar é bem guardado?

-Está falando dos guardas reais? Pois acabo com todos em um segundo!

-Estou falando dos guerreiros deuses de Hilda, seu idiota! Oito, ou melhor, sete homens escolhidos pelo próprio Odin para servirem à Asgard!

-Eu não sabia disso...

-É um grande burro mesmo...

Resmungando, Fenris baixou sua guarda. Mas seu olhar continuava destilando ódio contra a garota que o atacara, queria de todo jeito dar-lhe um castigo por isso. E Jormungand sabia.

-Se quer tanto pegar a garota com suas próprias mãos, então dê um fim nos guerreiros deuses. Mas tente ser esperto e atraí-los para fora do palácio, onde certamente sua derrota seria inevitável...

-Pois farei isso!

-Porém, não agora... Hel deseja vê-lo.

O olhar furioso deu lugar a um certo medo. Teria de enfrentar sua senhora depois de ter falhado com sua missão. Certamente seria castigado por isso.

-Jormungand... - ele disse, antes de se por a caminho junto da mulher - Por que você se corrigiu quanto ao número de guerreiros que servem à Hilda?

-Simples... Um deles está do nosso lado, imbecil...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de uma manhã inteira de treinos, os guerreiros deuses dispersaram-se pelo palácio e seus arredores para tratar de outros assuntos. Hanna cumprimentou todos que passaram por ela e correu atrás de Mime, sorrindo e fazendo perguntas sobre o treino e outras coisas. Enquanto isso, Siegfried entrou pelo palácio e foi conversar com Hilda. Encontrou-a ajoelhada em frente à estátua de Odin, encarando enigmaticamente seu deus.

-Hilda? - indagou o guerreiro, fazendo com que a sacerdotisa se virasse para ele - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não sei ao certo, Siegfried... Agora a pouco senti um cosmo estranho no ar, um cosmo maligno...

-Um inimigo?

-Talvez... Foi muito rápido e parecia enfraquecido... Estava pedindo a Odin que me revelasse de quem se tratava...

Nas palavras de Hilda, o guerreiro pôde perceber medo e apreensão, embora ela se mantivesse altiva. Siegfried subiu os últimos degraus da escada que separava o salão do altar e ajoelhou-se ao lado da sacerdotisa, abraçando-a com força.

-Não se preocupe, Hilda... Quem quer que seja, não lhe fará mal algum, nem a Asgard... Eu não permitirei!

-Siegfried...

Aproveitando então o momento a sós, o guerreiro puxou Hilda para junto de si e a beijou. Porém, não estavam assim tão sozinhos... "Isso, aproveitem bem esses momentos... Logo eles serão apenas lembranças que carregarão para o inferno!", pensou Alberich consigo mesmo, sorrindo cinicamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No jardim de Valhalla, Mime estava sentado em um banco de pedra, observando Hanna sentada na grama, brincando com as flores que cresciam por ali, mesmo com o frio extremo. De vez em quando, a garota lhe sorria e acenava, chamando-o para se juntar a ela.

-Uma linda flor em meio às flores do jardim... - comentou Hagen, chegando por trás do guerreiro, acompanhado de Freya. A princesa deu um beijo no namorado e foi até Hanna, conversar com ela.

-O quê?

-Você me ouviu... Thor disse que ela parece uma criança, sempre tão sorridente.

E tão inocente quanto uma...

-Como assim?

-O jeito dela, Hagen... As coisas que ela fala, a maneira como se refere às pessoas, até mesmo em relação ao homem que a atacou...

-Está me dizendo que a Hanna é o tipo de garota que não conhece a maldade humana?

-Exatamente.

-Por Odin, ainda existem pessoas assim nesse mundo? - Hagen comentou, em tom de graça. Mime o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Opa, desculpa aí... Eu não queria ofender a sua garota...

-Como é que é?

Em meio às flores, Freya e Hanna conversavam, alheias à discussão dos dois guerreiros.

-Onde eu morava tão tinha flores, pelo menos não tão lindas como essas...

-E onde vivia, Hanna?

-Em uma aldeia mais ao norte... Lá também não tinha tanto luxo como aqui, nem vestidos tão maravilhosos como esse que me deu... - a garota apontou para o vestido amarelo que usava, um presente de Freya. "Realmente, ela parece uma criança com um brinquedo novo... O Thor estava certo...".

-Hanna... - Freya a chamou, mudando de assunto - Você gosta de festas?

-Festas? Não sei, eu nunca fui a uma!

-Não acredito!

-É verdade... - Hanna comentou, envergonhada - Lá na aldeia não tinha festas.

-Então você conhecerá uma amanhã... É aniversário de Siegfried e Hilda vai oferecer uma festa em homenagem a ele.

-Que maravilha... Mas com que roupa eu irei?

-Ora, se te dei um vestido, posso muito bem lhe dar outro! O que acha?

-O que elas estão conversando? - perguntou Hagen, fugindo das investidas de Mime. O guerreiro parecia furioso com os comentários do amigo.

Furioso e um pouco confuso. Em apenas um dia, Hanna tinha mexido com ele. Mas não sabia exatamente de que maneira...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Preso em correntes, Fenris sentia seu sangue ferver de ódio pela garota que o atacara. Por causa dela, suas costas estavam quase em carne viva, de tanto açoite que levara. Mas o pior era agüentar as gracinhas de Arcã, o guerreiro encarregado de cumprir o castigo imposto por Hel.

-Um inútil, tapado e sem noção, Fenris! - dizia o rapaz, de longos cabelos azuis escuros e olhos também azuis - Como pode o grande lobo, filho de Lóki, ser atacado por uma simples garota?

-Cale a sua boca, Arcã ou eu vou...

-Vai fazer o quê, idiota? Está preso, esqueceu? Agora, mudando de assunto... É verdade que a danada é bonita?

-Pior que é... Parece até um anjo.

-Puxa... Será que Hel não deixaria eu me divertir um pouco antes do sacrifício ao nosso senhor?

Levantando a cabeça, Fenris soltou uma gargalhada.

-Por que está rindo dessa maneira?

-Simples... Você acabou de mostrar que é mais burro do que eu...

-Ora seu... - gritou Arcã, socando a cara de Fenris. Mas o guerreiro manteve o riso nos lábios.

-Burro sim, Arcã! Ou não sabe que a garota oferecida em sacrifício deve ser pura e inocente para nosso senhor despertar todos os seus poderes?

-Um a zero para você, Fenris... Mas isso não tira a minha vantagem nesse momento!

Dizendo isto, Arcã voltou a açoitar Fenris, que urrava de dor, seus gritos ecoando por toda caverna.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante o almoço, Hilda comunicou a todos sobre a festa que daria em homenagem a Siegfried, sendo aplaudida por todos os presentes. Estavam todos felizes com a possibilidade de se divertirem até dizer chega, menos Mime. Hanna não deixou de olhar para ele, a sombra insistente de tristeza nos belos olhos vermelhos do guerreiro.

Quando acabou de comer, ele se retirou em silêncio. Hanna tentou seguí-lo, mas foi impedida por Fenrir.

-Senhorita, eu sei que está preocupada com Mime, mas é melhor deixá-lo sozinho...

- Mas, Fenrir... Ele pode precisar de...

-Acredite, ele não irá precisar de ajuda...

Resignada, Hanna concordou com o guerreiro deus e não seguiu Mime. Foi para outro lado, decidiu dar uma volta e espairecer. Mas não conseguia esquecer a tristeza do rapaz, a sombra que pairava em seus olhos.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que ela mexe tanto comigo? Papai... Como eu queria poder entender...", pensava Mime, caminhando por uma trilha deserta, dedilhando sua harpa. Estava cabisbaixo quando sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O vento trazia até o rapaz uma vibração diferente, como se fosse um cosmo no ar. "O que é isso? Seria possível um novo inimigo aqui em Asgard?".

-Eu bem que poderia acabar com ele agora... É um só, não vai ser difícil! - comentou um homem de cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos cinza, observando Mime do alto de uma colina.

-Acalme-se, Elbereth... Em breve você poderá satisfazer todos os seus desejos de morte. Hel está apenas esperando o momento certo para atacar.

-Eu entendo, Surt... E quando esse momento chegar, espero que ela não se esqueça do combinado...

-Não se esquecerá, fique certo disso. Quando meu senhor despertar de seu sono forçado, Hel saberá recompensar seus esforços... Seu povo voltará a viver sobre estas terras e nem Odin será capaz de impedir isso!

-Então, tenha certeza de que Hel e seus homens contarão com meu apoio... Ora, veja só quem vem por ali...

Surt virou-se para a direção onde Elbereth apontava e viu Hanna caminhando pela trilha, carregando uma braçada de flores, cantarolando.

-Burra! Mesmo tendo sido atacada ela não toma cuidado... Qualquer um poderia seqüestrá-la que ninguém notaria!

-Não acredite nisso, Elbereth... O guerreiro deus está mais à frente, ele certamente sentiria nossa presença... Sejamos pacientes, logo ela será nossa...

Então, desaparecendo no ar, os dois guerreiros se foram. No mesmo instante, Mime deixou de sentir o cosmo maligno. Bem na hora que chegava a um certo lugar.

-Papai...

Ajoelhando-se, o rapaz largou sua harpa em frente ao túmulo de seu pai e iniciou uma prece. Não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou por trás.

-Quem é Folken? - perguntou Hanna, lendo o nome inscrito na lápide. Mime deu um salto para o alto e a encarou, com raiva.

-O que pensa que sou para ficar me seguindo para tudo quanto é canto, sua mãe?

-Eu não... - Hanna balbuciou - Eu não o segui... Saí depois de um tempo, não vi que estava na mesma direção que você...

-Mentira!

-É verdade... Desculpe se o atrapalhei... Desculpe!

Chorando, Hanna saiu correndo dali, deixando cair a braçada de flores. Correu pela trilha adentro, até que tropeçou e caiu com tudo no chão, sujando todo o vestido e até mesmo o rosto. Ela já ia se levantando quando uma mão lhe foi estendida.

-Eu é que peço desculpas pela maneira como reagi, Hanna.

Era Mime, que a ajudou a se levantar. O guerreiro trazia a braçada de flores e as entregou para a garota.

-Tudo bem... Você... Eu...

-Folken era meu pai... - o rapaz disse de sopetão, enquanto limpava a terra do rosto da garota com um lenço. Hanna ficou de boca aberta - Ele morreu há alguns anos...

-Sinto muito, eu não sabia... É por isso que vive sempre tão triste?

-Triste?

-Sim... Os seus olhos me contaram...

Mime tentou sorrir ao ouvir aquilo, mas não conseguiu. Hanna, então, o abraçou. Porém, desta vez, o rapaz correspondeu ao abraço, apertando o corpo da garota contra o seu. Um calor gostoso se fez presente, era como se pudesse ficar ali para sempre, apenas sentindo a respiração dela, o carinho que Hanna lhe oferecia.

-Venha, vamos rezar juntos por seu pai... - ela disse por fim, afastando-se de Mime e o puxando pelas mãos.

Com carinho, ela fez uma bonita prece em voz alta e deixou as flores que carregava sobre o túmulo. Depois, em silêncio, os dois jovens voltaram ao palácio. De mãos dadas, o que fez o rapaz sentir-se corar e ficar sem jeito.

-O que vai fazer agora, durante a tarde? - perguntou a garota, parando em frente ao portão do Valhalla.

-A segunda parte dos treinos... Os outros já devem estar me esperando.

-Está certo. Eu o vejo durante o jantar, então.

Para surpresa de Mime, Hanna aproximou-se e despediu-se dele com um beijo estalado em seu rosto. Sorrindo, ela se afastou, sem ter idéia das sensações que aquele gesto tão puro e singelo tinha provocado no rapaz.

-Eu acho que vou ganhar a aposta... - comentou Hagen com Thor, ao ver a cena. Ambos estavam observando os dois jovens, debruçados sobre a amurada da ponte que ligava o palácio ao jardim.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma nota ultra-importante desta autora para quem não conhece mitologia nórdica... Os guerreiros de Hel e a própria são personagens que fazem parte da mitologia de onde saíram os guerreiros deuses. Abaixo, uma pequena explicação sobre cada um e sua função na mitologia.

**Hel**: Filha de Lóki, foi expulsa de Asgard por Odin e tornou-se a senhora dos mortos, governante do Muspell, um mundo antigo repleto de chamas onde nenhum humano pode pisar sem ser imediatamente incinerado;

**Surt**: Guardião do Muspell, no dia do apocalipse vai incendiar Yggdrasil e destruir a fortaleza dos deuses. É um fiel soldado de Hel;

**Fenris**: Filho de Lóki, este lobo feroz foi aprisionado pelos deuses sob a terra;

**Jormungand**: A "serpente do mundo" é filha de Lóki e habita o oceano ao redor de Midgard, a terra dos homens;

**Elbereth:** O rei dos elfos, senhor de toda criação na concepção deste povo milenar. Habitam as florestas lendárias e possuem poderes ligados à imortalidade;

**Arcã: **A morada dos anjos, que rodeiam Asgard.

Bem, por algumas das descrições, acho que dá para perceber quem é o senhor a quem Hel e Surt tanto se referem, não? Ih, a coisa tá esquentando! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. Ah, a fonte de onde tirei as informações é a revista Superinteressante de Junho/05, tem uma matéria muito bacana sobre mitologia nórdica e um pôster muito bem desenhado, eu fico babando nele...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_Agora eu sei o que eu não tenho_

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Respire através de mim, me faça real_

_Traga-me para a vida_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Enquanto esperava pelo jantar, Hanna decidiu descansar um pouco e relaxar: chamou a criada que lhe preparou um banho quente, com direito até a sais perfumados e toalhas felpudas. Despindo-se devagar, a garota prendeu seus longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e entrou na tina, mergulhando sua cabeça nela. Cantarolando, ela brincava com a água e com a espuma, banhando-se sem pressa. E estava tão despreocupada que não se lembrou de trancar a porta do quarto para que pudesse ter maior privacidade.

-Onde está Alberich? - perguntou Siegfried, procurando pelo guerreiro deus. Os demais se entreolharam e balançaram as cabeças negativamente, indicando que não sabiam do rapaz. Furioso, o chefe da guarda real resolveu iniciar os treinos sem o guerreiro. Depois falaria com ele.

Na sala de banhos, Hanna estava deitada dentro da tina, a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada e os olhos fechados, apenas curtindo o momento. Não percebeu quando alguém entrou em seu quarto e foi até ela, com passos silenciosos para não ser percebido. "Como é bela... Os traços do rosto, o corpo de menina...".

Então o relógio que ficava sobre a cama bateu as dezessete horas. Hanna abriu os olhos e, rapidamente, levantou-se para se enxugar e trocar de roupa para o jantar. Quando alcançou a toalha, ela se virou e deu de cara com seu observador.

-Al... Alberich! O que faz aqui? - ela perguntou, enrolando-se com a toalha, cobrindo seu corpo. O guerreiro nada disse, apenas se aproximou e tocou-lhe a face. Hanna sentiu uma certa repulsa por aquele gesto e se afastou.

Alberich sorriu maliciosamente e já ia se aproximando mais, pronto para agarrá-la, quando sentiu um cosmo se aproximando do quarto. Sem dizer nada, ele foi embora. Hanna ficou de pé na tina, uma expressão que demonstrava não estar entendendo nada.

-Hanna! Já terminou seu banho? - perguntou Hilda, entrando pelo quarto. Era dela o cosmo que Alberich sentira se aproximando.

-Já... Já sim, senhora...

-Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, Hanna... - a sacerdotisa sorriu - Esqueceu a porta de seu quarto aberta. Sua sorte é que ninguém nesse palácio seria tão vil a ponto de entrar aqui e ficar te observando durante o banho.

-Claro...

Saindo do quarto, Hilda fechou a porta. Hanna sentou-se na cama e ficou um tempo quieta, contemplando seu vestido sobre uma cadeira. Sentia-se estranha e meio incomodada. Afinal, por que Alberich aparecera na sala de banho? E por que reagira daquela maneira, como se quisesse atacá-la ou algo assim?

-x-x-x-x-x-

O jantar transcorreu na mais perfeita harmonia. Não querendo causar problemas, Hanna não comentou com ninguém sobre o que acontecera enquanto tomava seu banho, mas percebeu que Alberich não tirou seus olhos dela o tempo todo. Aliás, ele não foi o único.

Mime não escondia de ninguém os olhares para Hanna, que lhe retribuía com sorrisos. Durante todo o jantar eles se encontravam, as mãos também quando pegavam travessas ou a jarra de suco sobre a mesa. Parecia até um inocente jogo de sedução, como duas crianças que estão descobrindo as sensações do primeiro amor.

Ao final da noite, como sempre, o guerreiro deus retirou-se do palácio para sua cabana. Caminhava devagar pelo jardim, pois sabia que logo alguém iria aparecer para lhe desejar boa noite.

-Mime!

Era ela, correndo em sua direção. Hanna parou e, sorrindo, o abraçou como na primeira noite.

-Por que você sempre sai sem dar tempo de me despedir?

-Costume...

Ela riu, o sorriso mais encantador que ele já tinha visto.

-Eu... - ele falou, enlevado por aquele gesto - Eu queria te agradecer pela oração que fez ao meu pai... Foram palavras muito bonitas...

-Não me agradeça... Folken deve ter sido um grande homem, merecia a minha homenagem. Boa noite, Mime.

Mas, quando Hanna ia se virando para voltar ao Valhalla, Mime a segurou pela mão, forçando-a a ficar onde estava. A garota olhou para ele e viu um brilho diferente naqueles olhos vermelhos e tão intensos.

Tomado por uma vontade incrível de beijar aquela boca pequena, o guerreiro puxou-a para junto de si e a beijou. Uma carícia singela, mas que provocou uma onda de choque sem tamanho no corpo de ambos.

-Boa noite, Hanna...

Com a mão sobre a boca, a garota saiu correndo dali. Observando-a ir embora, Mime reparou que, nas costas dela, um desenho brilhava. Parecia um dragão ou algo assim. Porém, tão rápido quanto se formara, desaparecera. "Quem marca é essa, Hanna?".

Rápida feito um raio, Hanna entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta, os dedos tocando seus lábios. O que era aquilo? E as sensações que tomaram conta de seu corpo, que a fizeram sentir calor e corar suas bochechas?

-Por Odin... Seria isso um beijo? Um beijo, como a senhora Osburga me falava?

Deitando-se na cama, Hanna adormeceu sem trocar de roupa. E com a mão sobre sua boca.

-O que eu fiz? Com certeza ela se assustou, não vai nem querer olhar para mim, com medo!- praguejava Mime contra si mesmo, quase chegando a sua cabana. Sentia-se um grande idiota por ter se deixado levar por suas vontades, mas, também, quem resistiria a uma menina tão linda e pura quanto Hanna?

-Burro!

-Burro por quê? Você só se deixou levar pelo que sente, meu amigo! - disse Bado, surgindo por detrás de uma árvore. Mime deu um salto e encarou o guerreiro deus.

-De onde surgiu?

-Ora, do mesmo lugar que você! Estava tão distraído que não me viu logo atrás, na trilha.

Estava me seguindo?

-Não exatamente... - a resposta não convenceu Mime, que lançou um olhar furioso para Bado - Bem, é que... Que eu... Eu queria conversar com você.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre a Hanna... Eu vi o beijo que deu nela. Você gosta dessa garota, não gosta?

Mime já ia xingar Bado por ficar fazendo suposições, mas ficou quieto. E se o guerreiro de Alcor estivesse certo? Pelo jeito, estava...

-Não falei! Olha só o jeito que ficou, parece até uma criança que não sabe o que fazer!

-Cala a boca, Bado! Eu não... Não...

-Não o quê? Não gosta da Hanna?

-Droga! - o rapaz disse por fim, entrando na cabana, seguido pelo amigo. Mime sentou-se em uma cadeira, largando a harpa sobre a mesa.

-Tá, eu acho que gosto dela! Satisfeito?

-Só acha? Deixa de ser besta e admite de uma vez, Mime!

-A questão não é essa, Bado... A Hanna é uma menina tão inocente, não tem maldade nenhuma no coração e eu...

-E você o quê?

-Eu tenho medo... - Mime admitiu, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha - Medo do que possa pensar de mim.

-Não entendi!

-Ora, Bado, estou falando do passado! Da morte do meu pai! O que ela iria dizer se soubesse que fui eu quem o matou?

-Cara... Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

-Novidade...

Levantando-se em silêncio, Bado despediu-se de Mime e tomou seu rumo. O guerreiro deus de Benetnasch trocou rapidamente de roupa e se deitou. Mas não dormiu logo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Não!

O grito de desespero explodiu da garganta de Hanna, tanto em seu sono como na realidade. Suando frio, a garota levantou-se e foi até a mesa, tomar um copo de água. Tinha tido outro pesadelo, desta vez igual à visão que tivera ao confrontar os olhos de Alberich durante o treino dos guerreiros deuses.

Deixando o copo sobre a mesa, Hanna sentiu uma pontada em suas costas, como se acabasse de se queimar com alguma coisa. Olhando-se no espelho, ela viu uma marca negra e disforme em seu ombro, que logo sumiu. Aterrorizada, a garota deitou-se novamente, mas não conseguia mais dormir. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Que marca era aquela que aparecera em suas costas e aquelas pessoas que a atormentavam em sonhos?

-Papai... Não... Papai! - gritou Mime, também despertando de um pesadelo. Fazia tempo que não sonhava com a morte do pai, pelo menos não tão nitidamente quanto desta vez. Suando, ele rememorava em sua mente cada detalhe da discussão que tiveram, as palavras duras e os sentimentos controversos que o levaram a matar o próprio pai.

Pegando sua harpa, o rapaz começou a dedilhar uma canção melancólica para tentar acalmar seu espírito. E, como em um passe de mágica, a imagem de Hanna tomou conta de sua mente, o sorriso encantador de menina que o deixava nas nuvens.

Já era quase manhã quando Mime voltou a dormir. Não tinha problema, afinal, não haveria treinos por conta do aniversário de Siegfried.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Uma festa, no palácio de Valhalla? Interessante... - comentou Hel, bebendo seu vinho, enquanto ouvia as notícias trazidas por Surt - Sabe a que horas será?

-Começará a noite, logo que o sol se pôr, minha senhora.

-Muito bem... Eis uma boa oportunidade de conhecermos melhor nosso inimigo e também ver como está nossa menina... Mande Jormungand atrás daquele guerreiro deus, tenho uma mensagem a ele.

-Pois não, senhora.

Nos limites do jardim, onde costumava passar o tempo quando queria ficar sozinho, Alberich não tirava Hanna de seus pensamentos. A imagem daquele corpo nu e tão perfeito ficou gravada em sua memória e em seu corpo, que reagia a cada pensamento seu.

-Eu preciso tê-la para mim, de qualquer jeito!

-Está falando de quem, guerreiro?

Era Jormungand, vindo pela trilha junto de Arcã, que fitou Alberich de cima a baixo, analisando-o friamente.

-O que quer, Jormungand? E quem é esse almofadinha?

-Almofadinha? Mais respeito a um ser superior, rapaz!

Irritado, o guerreiro deus elevou seu cosmo pronto a atacar, mas foi impedido pela loira, que se colocou entre os dois.

-Senhores, não é de bom tom dois homens que estão do mesmo lado brigarem assim... Alberich, este é Arcã, um dos soldados de minha senhora Hel. Ele está aqui porque precisamos de um favor seu.

-O que quiser, Jormungand.

-Hoje será a festa em homenagem à Siegfried, não?

A menção do nome do guerreiro fez Alberich cuspir de nojo e raiva. Arcã limitou-se a sorrir, meio de lado.

-Exato. Por que pergunta?

-Porque preciso que ajude Arcã a entrar na festa... Ele precisa conhecer melhor nossos inimigos, ver como estão tratando nossa menina...

-Não precisa desse idiota para isso! Eu prometi a Hel que cuidaria de tudo por aqui!

-Não duvido disso, mas são ordens de Hel... Não vai querer contrariá-la, vai?

-Claro que não... - Alberich respondeu displicente, depois se voltou para Arcã - Esteja aqui pouco antes do pôr-do-sol e eu o colocarei para dentro do palácio...

Concordando com um aceno, Arcã e Jormungand desapareceram pela trilha. Voltando sua atenção para seus troféus (as ametistas onde repousavam seus inimigos), Alberich deliciou-se imaginando os guerreiros deuses aprisionados ali. Principalmente o prepotente do Siegfried e Mime, o grande idiota que não desgrudava de Hanna.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tá ficando bonitinha essa fic, eu acho... Mas, como não poderia deixar de ser, logo vai ter aventura. Afinal, os homens comandados por Hel não estão aqui só de passagem...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Yes, I still remember every whispered word_

_The touch of your skin giving life from within_

_Like a love song that I'd heard_

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time_

_Promises made, every memory saved _

_As reflections in my mind_

_Sim, eu ainda me lembro todas as palavras sussurradas_

_Do toque de sua pele, dando vida de lá de dentro_

_Como em uma canção de amor que escutei_

_Escorregando pelos dedos, como as areias do tempo_

_Todas as promessas que foram feitas, lembranças guardadas_

_Como reflexos em minha mente_

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia todo Hanna não procurou por Mime na cabana, o que deixou o rapaz apreensivo. Ou seria saudade, sentia falta dela e por isso estava daquele jeito? Não sabia e passou o tempo todo pensando nela, na festa e riu sozinho. A garota nunca tinha ido a uma festa, não sabia como era. "Certamente vai se comportar como uma criança que está descobrindo um novo mundo...".

-Tem certeza de que este vestido vai ficar bem em mim, Freya? - perguntou Hanna, ao ver o modelo azul claro que a princesa trazia para seu quarto.

-Ora, claro que vai! E certamente **alguém** vai gostar muito! - a princesa frisou, encarando os olhos curiosos da garota - Agora vamos lá, está na hora de se arrumar.

Quando o sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, Mime deixou a cabana, trajando sua armadura. Ao cruzar o portão de entrada do palácio, ele sentiu um cosmo um tanto quanto agressivo no ar ao passar por Alberich e um homem de cabelos azuis que o acompanhava.

-Se não quer ter problemas, dê um jeito de camuflar este cosmo, Arcã! - zangou o guerreiro deus, ao ver a maneira como Mime os encarou. Arcã limitou-se a sorrir, desdenhando da preocupação do outro.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei o que tenho de fazer.

-Então vamos entrar... Ah, antes que me esqueça: se quiser se aproximar de Hanna, terá que dar um jeito nesse idiota que acabou de passar por nós.

-Acaso não é o guerreiro que a encontrou no bosque e a trouxe para cá?

-Exatamente... Os dois simplesmente não se desgrudam um do outro.

Colocando um sorriso no rosto, Arcã entrou no Valhalla, acompanhado por Alberich.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Quem é a "moça" que entrou no salão com Alberich? - perguntou Shido para Fenrir, assim que viu os dois entrarem e cumprimentarem Siegfried.

-Moça? Mas é um homem, Shido!

-E a cara de donzela? Bem que eu desconfiava...

Os dois estavam rindo e bebendo quando Mime se juntou a eles, os olhos que percorriam o salão à procura de alguém.

-Tenha calma, amigo, ela logo vai descer!

-Ela quem?

-A jovem dama que acabou de adentrar o salão acompanhada de Freya e Hagen...

Mime virou-se para a direção onde Fenrir apontava e viu Hanna cumprimentar Siegfried, que lhe fez um elogio. Corando de vergonha, a garota desviou o olhar e encontrou os olhos do guerreiro deus. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e Mime não viu mais nada, apenas aquele sorriso encantador e sua dona, caminhando suavemente em sua direção, os longos cabelos negros presos em uma caprichada trança com fios de prata, o vestido azul claro de saia esvoaçante e corpete que marcava suas curvas bem feitas, a boca pequena e pintada de rosa, o que destacava seus olhos violetas.

-Boa noite, Mime! Shido, Fenrir... - Hanna se aproximou, prestando reverências.

-Se me permite um elogio... - Shido puxou a mão da garota e a beijou, delicadamente - Está linda, Hanna.

-Obrigada!

Também fazendo seu elogio, Fenrir pediu licença e foi conversar com Thor, do outro lado do salão. Shido fez o mesmo, deixando Mime e Hanna sozinhos.

-E então?

-Hã? - o rapaz pareceu não ouvir a garota falar.

-A festa! O que está achando?

-Está... Está linda...

-Ah, eu concordo... Nunca vi uma festa tão linda!

-Hanna, eu... - Mime sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se - Eu estava falando de você.

-Oh, por Odin...

Mas Hanna nem teve tempo de se sentir corar. Os músicos presentes na festa logo começaram a tocar e a garota puxou Mime pela mão, querendo ir para o meio do salão.

-Venha, Mime, vamos dançar!

-Mas eu não sei dançar, Hanna...

-Nem eu, a gente copia os passos dos outros!

Sem alternativas, o rapaz a acompanhou e, quando percebeu, a conduzia pelo salão, dançando e rindo, algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Depois de duas danças de ritmo alegre, os músicos começaram a tocar uma canção romântica, pedida por Freya.

-Acho melhor comer alguma coisa... - disse Mime, sem graça.

-Não quer continuar dançando comigo?

Hanna fizera a pergunta em um tom tão desapontado e inocente que o guerreiro não resistiu e a enlaçou pela cintura, sentindo o calor daquele corpo tão próximo do seu. A garota aninhou-se nos braços de Mime, repousando sua cabeça no peito do rapaz, que sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-la novamente, mas desta vez se conteve, temendo a reação dela.

-Eles estão muito próximos! - comentou Arcã, entre dentes. Alberich apenas sorriu, aquilo não era da conta dele. Se o cara soubesse de seus pensamentos e o que pretendia fazer com Hanna antes de entregá-la a Hel!

Ao final da música, Mime afastou-se depressa da garota e foi até a mesa de bebidas, onde estavam Bado e Thor. Hanna já ia se juntar a eles quando alguém a interpelou.

-Vejo que seu par está um pouco cansado para continuar... Me concederia então a honra de dançar com a senhorita?

Hanna ainda olhou meio de soslaio para Mime, que parecia entretido com algo que Bado lhe falava. Então, sorrindo, ela aceitou o convite do belo homem de cabelos azuis que esperava por sua resposta.

-Ora, parece que alguém "roubou" seu par, Mime!

Ao olhar para o meio do salão, o rapaz viu Hanna dançando com o mesmo homem que vira acompanhado de Alberich. E não gostou nada, pois amarrou a cara na hora.

-Agüenta o tranco, cara, é só uma dança!

Enquanto Bado encarava o olhar assassino de Mime, Hanna ria feito uma menina com as coisas que o homem lhe falava. Estava se divertindo, era visível.

-Parece que está gostando de minha companhia, senhorita.

-Ah, o senhor é divertido... Oh, que pena... A música acabou!

-Foi um prazer, senhorita...

Quando ele se inclinou para beijar a mão da garota, Hanna tomou um susto e faltou-lhe o ar. Ao esticar seu braço, a manga da roupa que o homem usava arregaçou-se um pouco e ela pôde ver uma tatuagem no pulso dele. A mesma marca do homem que a atacara e que também aparecera em suas costas.

Transtornada, Hanna baixou os olhos e saiu do meio do salão, alcançando a varanda que dava acesso ao jardim. Mime a viu e, pedindo licença aos amigos, foi atrás dela. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido, porque ela parecia tão preocupada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentindo-se meio zonza, Hanna sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra que havia no jardim e baixou a cabeça. Quem era aquele homem? Por que tinha aquela marca no pulso?

-Hanna!

Quando levantou a cabeça, a garota viu Mime à sua frente, com um semblante de preocupação estampando em seu rosto.

-Está tudo bem?

-Es... Está, Mime... Foi só uma tontura, acho que dancei demais... - ela mentiu, não queria preocupá-lo ainda mais com seus problemas.

-Deve ser fome, ainda não comeu nada. Eu vou buscar algo para você.

-Não! - Hanna gritou, segurando o guerreiro pela mão, forçando-o a ficar em seu lugar. - Não vá, eu estou bem... Fique aqui comigo, por favor.

Mime percebeu medo naquela voz tão doce e se sentou no banco. Hanna, então, atirou-se nos braços do rapaz, apertando-o contra seu corpo. Desconcertado, Mime a envolveu com seus braços, como se pudesse protegê-la de todo mal e beijou-lhe os cabelos macios.

O calor já seu conhecido subiu-lhe pela espinha e ele tentou contar até cem, para se controlar, mas não tinha jeito. Ela estava tão próxima, tão entregue em seus braços...

-Hanna...

A menção de seu nome a fez levantar a cabeça e Mime aproveitou o momento para dar-lhe um beijo, desta vez um toque mais forte e desejado do que o anterior. Apesar de surpresa, a garota não fugiu e o rapaz sentiu que poderia continuar.

-Feche os olhos, Hanna...

Ele pediu e ela obedeceu. Foi então que a garota sentiu seu corpo flutuar, a língua de Mime pedindo passagem em sua boca. Meio receosa, Hanna a entreabriu e o guerreiro aprofundou o beijo, explorando cada cantinho daquela boca pequena, a maciez daqueles lábios tão doces.

Por instinto, Hanna o abraçou e a intensidade da carícia tornou-se maior, chegando a provocar falta de ar em ambos. Mime a soltou para que a garota pudesse recuperar o fôlego e fitou aqueles belos olhos violetas. Hanna, então, viu pela primeira vez nos olhos rubi do guerreiro não a sombra de tristeza, mas uma ternura iminente.

-Mime...

Sorrindo, o rapaz retomou o beijo. E, em uma das janelas do salão...

-Você pode começar amanhã, Thor... Chá de ervas, torradas e geléia para o café da manhã, sim? - provocou Hagen, rindo pela aposta ganha. Aliás, todos os guerreiros que presenciavam a cena no jardim sorriam.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, nessa eu babei um pouquinho... Eu finalmente consegui descrever uma cena exatamente do jeito que imaginei, o beijo entre o Mime a Hanna era dessa maneira na minha cabeça... Espero que tenham gostado!

Aliás, toda a fic está como eu imaginava, eu já rascunhei a cena da primeira noite dos dois, está muito fofa também...


	7. Chapter 7

** Capítulo VII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me   
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Acorde-me_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Salve-me_

_Me chame e me salve da escuridão_

_Acorde-me_

_Obrigue meu sangue a fluir_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Antes que eu me desfaça_

_Salve-me_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mime e Hanna ainda estavam no jardim quando Arcã, furioso com o que tinha acontecido, saiu do palácio. Sua senhora precisava saber daquilo o quanto antes e certamente Alberich deveria ser castigado por não tomar conta de tudo como o combinado. Como pôde deixar as coisas entre a garota e o guerreiro deus chegarem àquele ponto?

Porém, quando Arcã chegou à caverna e prestou reverências a Hel, a mulher já sabia de tudo. Bebendo de seu vinho, ela dispensou o rapaz e chamou Surt.

-Pois não, minha senhora?

-Procure por Fenris e diga-lhe que estou oferecendo uma nova chance de provar seu valor.

-O que deseja que ele faça?

-Mande-o atrás do guerreiro deus de Benetnasch e o mate!

Ao ouvir o comunicado de sua senhora, os olhos de Fenris brilharam de satisfação. Ainda puxando a perna machucada, o guerreiro saiu da caverna e partiu em direção ao Valhalla, já imaginando todas as maneiras possíveis de acabar com o guerreiro deus.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quase no fim da festa, Mime e Hanna entraram pelo salão, mas separados. Por suas caras, não queriam comentários, coisa que ninguém fez. Continuaram a se tratar como antes, dançaram mais algumas músicas, comeram e beberam animadamente. E, quase madrugada, o guerreiro despediu-se dos amigos e saiu, estava tão cansado que poderia até dormir pelo caminho. Sorrindo disfarçadamente para Hanna, Bado indagava se ela não iria seguí-lo. A garota nada disse, mas, pouco depois de Mime sair, sumiu misteriosamente do salão.

-Como sempre, você não me espera...

-Eu gosto de saber que você virá atrás de mim, especialmente para me dar boa noite. – respondeu Mime, sendo alcançado por Hanna quase na saída do palácio, próximo ao portão.

-Então, boa noite, Mime...

Desta vez, ela não o beijou no rosto, nem o abraçou de imediato. Hanna fechou os olhos e ficou esperando um beijo como o da fonte, tinha sido tão gostoso. O guerreiro não se fez de tímido e a beijou, abraçando-a com intensidade. Bem nessa hora, adivinhem quem vinha pelo jardim...

-Mime! Eu sabia que ainda iria encontrá-lo por aqui!

-Bado... – disse o guerreiro entre dentes, furioso pela interrupção. Hanna não agüentou e deu risadas, uma gargalhada gostosa e espontânea.

-Sabe como é, eu também estou cansado e pensei que poderíamos ir embora juntos, vamos para a mesma direção.

Falando muito e gesticulando, Bado passou o braço direito pelo ombro de Mime e foi arrastando o rapaz para fora, Hanna voltou ao palácio quase sem fôlego de tanto rir. "Maldição! Terei de esperar até amanhã para pegar esse cara!", pensava Fenris, oculto por uma árvore próxima ao Valhalla, observando Mime e Bado irem embora juntos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia amanheceu estranho em Asgard, o céu estava mais nublado que de costume, o vento frio cortava a pele dos desavisados feito uma navalha afiada. O palácio parecia vazio, não se ouvia um único som. Era como se a natureza e as paredes do Valhalla pudessem sentir o que estava por vir nas próximas horas.

Acordando devagar e sentindo seu corpo dolorido por conta das danças, Hanna olhou pela janela e viu as nuvens cinzas cobrindo o a pouca luz que tentava irradiar o céu. Sentindo frio, a garota trocou depressa de roupa e foi para o salão de jantar, tomar seu café. Cumprimentou a todos os presentes e notou que todos pareciam muito quietos, quase não falaram nada durante todo o tempo.

-Vão treinar hoje? – Hanna perguntou para Shido, tentando estabelecer um diálogo. O guerreiro limitou-se a responder com um aceno negativo, não estava muito para conversas. Como todos os outros, essa era a verdade.

Na cabana, Mime também acordou sentindo o dia diferente e muito silencioso. Nem se dignou a sair para caminhar como fazia todas as manhãs, estava frio demais para isso. Enrolando-se em seu cobertor, o rapaz foi até a lareira e acendeu o fogo, colocando um caldeirão de água para ferver. Bocejando, ele se sentou em uma cadeira, se ocupando de cortar um pedaço de pão amanhecido e, subitamente, sorriu sozinho. Estava se lembrando da noite passada, da festa e de Hanna. Dos beijos que trocou com a garota, daquela boca macia e perfeita, os lábios que possuíam um sabor diferente, doces como os morangos silvestres que ele tanto gostava. "Como será que ela está se sentindo agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem?".

-Estou ótima, Freya... Não sei, é como se de repente o céu ganhasse cores mais vivas, os problemas somem só de pensar no sorriso dele, a música de sua harpa enche o ambiente... – dizia Hanna para a princesa, tentando explicar o que sentia após ser beijada por Mime. Freya sorria, ouvindo a tudo atentamente.

-Isso que está sentindo é o amor, Hanna!

-Amor?

-Claro! Olha só, o beijo não foi uma experiência mágica?

-Foi.

-E você não se sente nas nuvens, não vê a hora de encontrar o Mime novamente e repetir tudo o que aconteceu?

-Sinto.

-Então eu digo com toda certeza: você está apaixonada por ele, Hanna!

A garota sorriu, levando as mãos à boca, como se não acreditasse nas palavras da princesa. Mas era verdade, as sensações que tomavam conta de seu corpo e coração eram como as que a senhora Osburga lhe contara uma vez, quando falou sobre seu amor de juventude. "Sim, eu não vejo a hora de encontrá-lo novamente... Mas acho que ele só virá se essa tempestade de neve não aumentar de tamanho!", pensou Hanna, observando o tempo por uma das janelas do corredor. A tempestade a que se referia tinha começado a pouco, mas já estava forte.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Passou a manhã, quase a tarde inteira e nada da tempestade diminuir, pelo contrário, ela dava sinais de querer aumentar cada vez mais. Mime praguejava contra a natureza, queria era estar no palácio e não em sua cabana, preso e sem ter o que fazer. Sem ter Hanna por perto.

Ainda enrolado no cobertor, o rapaz sentou-se próximo onde ficavam os porta-retratos e acariciou o vidro daquele que continha a foto de seus pais biológicos. Depois, pegando o retrato de Folken, Mime soltou um longo suspiro. Olhando a foto do pai adotivo, tomou a sua decisão: iria contar à Hanna a história da morte dele, em todos os detalhes que fossem necessários. Precisava fazer isso antes que sua relação com a garota se tornasse mais séria, não queria esconder nada que pudesse vir a separá-los depois.

Separação? O rapaz riu dessa suposição, pensando que há pouco não considerava nem mesmo a possibilidade de se envolver com alguém. Mas tinha encontrado uma garota que parecia um anjo, uma fada de rara beleza que mexia com seus sentidos e seu coração, fazendo com que a sua vida de batalhas e fantasmas do passado ganhasse contornos mais amenos e suaves, um sorriso que dissipava qualquer dúvida ou medo.

-Hanna... Bem que essa tempestade podia passar logo, não agüento mais ficar aqui sozinho...

Levantando-se e caminhando até a janela, Mime passou a observar o céu. Foi quando sentiu alguém rondar a cabana, parecia um cosmo ou algo parecido. Deixando o cobertor aos pés da cama, Mime pegou sua harpa e saiu da cabana, mesmo com a tempestade, a força que sentia representava perigo, tinha certeza disso.

No palácio, Hanna estava penteando seus longos cabelos quando sentiu a mesma força pairar no ar e viu, estarrecida, a imagem do guerreiro deus no espelho, como se fosse um alerta de que algo estava prestes a acontecer com o rapaz. Vestindo um casaco, a garota deixou o Valhalla depressa, nem se dignou a responder as perguntas de Bado, que a encontrou saindo pelo jardim. O rapaz achou a atitude de Hanna estranha, mas considerou que talvez fosse saudade de Mime, tanta a ponto de fazê-la enfrentar uma tempestade de neve e ventos cortantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Guiado pelo cosmo que sentia, Mime afastou-se alguns metros da cabana para dentro da floresta, chegando até uma clareira, seus olhos percorrendo toda extensão que alcançavam.

-Eu sabia que seria fácil atraí-lo para fora da cabana, guerreiro deus... – disse uma voz masculina, em meio às árvores. Mime virou-se para sua direita e viu o dono dela, um homem enorme, de cabelos brancos e olhos cinza, uma cicatriz no pescoço que causava arrepios nos mais desavisados.

-Então você é o dono do cosmo que senti há pouco...

O homem sorriu meio de lado e foi caminhando até o rapaz, parando cerca de dois metros à frente.

-O que quer comigo?

-Vim a mando de minha senhora, guerreiro, e o que quero é a sua cabeça!

-E o que o faz pensar que irá conseguir?

-Eu, Fenris, o grande lobo filho de Lóki consigo tudo o que quero! E será fácil, está sem sua armadura, guerreiro!

-Hunf, idiota... – Mime desdenhou de Fenris – É daqueles que acreditam que a força de um homem está em sua armadura e não no cosmo? Pobre imbecil...

-Não permitirei que um rapazola me chame assim!

Fenris acendeu seu cosmo, Mime fez o mesmo. E, no caminho para a cabana do rapaz...

O vento cortante e a neve eram obstáculos difíceis de transpor, mas não impossíveis. Por conta disso, Hanna caminhava bravamente pela estrada, as mãos à frente do rosto tentando proteger os olhos. E seu pensamento no guerreiro deus de Benetnasch, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele.

Foi então que, ao passar próxima à clareira, ela sentiu os cosmos de Mime e de uma segunda pessoa. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu na direção de onde os sentia, o coração aos pulos de preocupação.

Mime e Fenris se encaravam, rodeavam um ao outro, a harpa do rapaz pronta a ser utilizada. O velho lobo estava confiante em sua vitória, não acreditava que um rapazinho daquele seria capaz de derrotá-lo. "Está na hora de acabar com essa lenga-lenga!".

-Uivo Mortal do Lobo! – gritou Fenris, provocando um deslocamento de ar e neve com seus braços, na direção de Mime. O rapaz nem se abalou, posicionou sua harpa de encontro ao peito e disse, calmamente.

-Réquiem de Cordas...

Quando as primeiras notas soaram, Fenris viu seu golpe se deslocar para longe de Mime e as cordas da harpa do rapaz o envolverem, apertando seus membros, cortando a sua pele.

-Não escapará das cordas de minha harpa, Fenris... Estará morto antes mesmo de a última nota ser tocada...

Urrando de dor, o homem se contorcia no chão, preso pelas cordas. Mime ia lançar a última nota quando...

-Mime! – gritou Hanna, aparecendo por entre as árvores, estancando o passo ao ver o oponente do guerreiro deus. Abafando um grito, ela correu para junto de Mime, o rapaz nada entendia.

-O que faz aqui, Hanna?

-Eu... Eu pressenti que estava com problemas, vim correndo atrás de você para ajudar e esse homem...

-O que tem esse homem?

-Foi ele quem me atacou no dia que te pedi ajuda!

Enquanto os dois jovens discutiam, não notaram que, com a distração de Mime, as cordas da harpa se afrouxaram e Fenris pôde se soltar. "Isso é maravilhoso... Acabo com o guerreiro e ainda levo essa garota de volta para minha senhora...". Colocando-se de pé, o homem preparou-se para atacar.

-Cuidado!

O grito de Hanna veio no exato momento que o vendaval quase atingia em cheio o guerreiro deus. Mime virou-se de costas, não havia como desviar sem que o golpe atingisse Hanna, atrás de si. Envolvendo-a com seus braços, ele recebeu todo o impacto e o sangue começou a escorrer de seu corpo.

-Mime!

-Hanna... É melhor sair daqui...

-Mas você está ferido, precisa de cuidados...

-Depois eu cuido disso...

Segurando sua harpa com força, Mime virou-se de frente para Fenris. Seu cosmo ardia de tal maneira que o velho lobo se assustou.

-Vai se arrepender de ter se metido com um guerreiro deus! E pior, por ter atacado a Hanna e feito mal a ela! Réquiem de Cordas!

O golpe de Mime atacou Fenris com mais poder que o último, as cordas envolvendo seu corpo com muito mais força, abrindo cortes por todos seus membros. Quando a última nota foi tocada, Fenris soltou um grito profundo, semelhante a um uivo e depois tombou de lado, morto.

Hanna saiu de seu esconderijo atrás de uma árvore e abraçou Mime, que sentia as dores provocadas pelo golpe de Fenris.

-Venha, eu vou te ajudar...

Apoiando-se na garota, Mime segurou com firmeza sua harpa e os dois puseram-se a caminho da cabana.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O próximo capítulo vai ser, em minha opinião, o mais fofo e bonitinho dessa fic! Aguardem...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hasta Mañana, always be mine_

_Até amanhã, seja sempre meu_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Ever lasting like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando a sua pessoa_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrando pela cabana, Mime sentou-se sobre a cama, enquanto Hanna foi atrás de panos limpos, água e sabão. Ajeitando tudo em uma pequena bacia que encontrou próxima à lareira, a garota voltou-se para o guerreiro.

-Tire essa camisa, eu preciso ver onde está ferido.

-Tirar?

-Ora, não espera que eu consiga limpar seus ferimentos através do tecido, não é?

Sentindo-se envergonhado, o rapaz tirou a camisa e Hanna prendeu a respiração, nunca tinha visto um homem de peito nu, não imaginava que era tão... Tão perturbador. Sem jeito, ela pegou o pano umedecido e começou a limpar os ferimentos, eram pequenos cortes pelas costas e braços, felizmente nada muito profundo. Também sem graça, Mime não dizia nada, apenas sentia as mãos delicadas da garota por seu corpo, tentando se controlar para não transparecer que aquilo o estava deixando louco.

-Pronto, acabei... – comentou Hanna, colocando a bacia em cima da mesa onde estavam os porta-retratos e sorriu diante deles. Pegando aquele onde estava o retrato de um casal, a garota voltou-se para Mime.

-Folken deve estar muito orgulhoso de você... É um grande guerreiro, lutou muito bem hoje...

-Hanna, este retrato é de meus pais biológicos... Folken é o homem do outro retrato - Mime respondeu. Sentiu que ali estava a deixa para contar sua história a ela.

-Então Folken foi seu pai adotivo?

-Sim... Ele resolveu me criar depois da morte de meus pais.

Suspirando alto, o rapaz recostou-se em um travesseiro. Hanna deixou os retratos de lado e sentou-se junto de Mime, esperando que ele continuasse a falar.

-Eles... Eles morreram por causa de uma guerra que aconteceu aqui em Asgard, há muitos anos... Eu era um bebê e sobrevivi, Folken me encontrou e criou-me como um filho, me fazendo acreditar que ele era meu pai verdadeiro... Foi assim até eu me tornar um adolescente, quando...

-Quando?

-Eu descobri entre as coisas de Folken um medalhão onde estava um retrato dos meus pais verdadeiros, me segurando no colo... Eu questionei o que aquilo significava e então ele me contou tudo...

Sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados, Mime parou de falar. Hanna fez menção de abraçá-lo, mas ele se esquivou. Ainda faltava a pior parte.

-Meus pais morreram pelas mãos do homem mais forte que lutava naquela guerra... E esse homem era Folken. Quando eu o ouvi dizer aquilo, senti meu sangue ferver, a visão ficou escura e um ódio muito grande começou a crescer dentro de mim... Eu não quis saber de mais nada, estava tão transtornado que ataquei Folken com todas as minhas forças...

-E o que aconteceu depois disso?

-Ele morreu, por conta do meu ataque... Eu matei meu pai com minhas próprias mãos, Hanna...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a garota encarou Mime com seus olhos cheios de surpresa. Não sabia o que dizer ou acreditar, afastou-se dele e ficou de pé, encarando os retratos. Mime engoliu um soluço e continuou a falar.

-Eu carrego essa culpa desde então, não levei em consideração o fato de Folken ter me criado como se fosse mesmo seu filho, com o amor de um verdadeiro pai...

Baixando a cabeça, Mime esperou que Hanna dissesse alguma coisa, mas o silêncio tomou conta de tudo. Sentiu-se o pior homem do mundo, era um monstro e a garota nunca mais iria querer olhar em sua cara. Sofria pensando nessa possibilidade, mas se tivesse que ser assim, não a impediria de ir embora.

-Eu... – Hanna falou, por fim – Eu agora entendo a tristeza que vejo em seus olhos... É por conta da culpa que sente, que carrega dentro de si...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a garota voltou a se sentar próxima a Mime, encarando-o com seus olhos violeta, tão cheios de ternura e carinho...

-Mas eu tenho certeza de que Folken o amava muito... Tanto que certamente já o perdoou pelo que aconteceu...

-Hanna, você... – Mime também a encarou - Você não sente... Sente nojo ou repulsa por conta do que fiz? Não quer fugir, não me ver nunca mais?

-Eu não estou aqui para te julgar, Mime... Você está arrependido do que fez, eu não tenho que ficar te atormentando por causa disso...

Deixando as suas lágrimas rolarem, Hanna puxou Mime para junto de si e o abraçou com intensidade. O guerreiro se deixou largar naquele abraço, estava aliviado por ela o aceitar, mesmo com o que tinha feito no passado...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eu já procurei por ela em toda parte e não a encontro de jeito nenhum!- comentou Hagen com Freya. Ambos procuravam por Hanna, estava na hora do jantar e a garota não tinha descido para comer e nem estava no quarto.

Voltando ao salão de jantar, deram de cara com Bado entrando pelo corredor.

-Não se preocupem com Hanna, ela certamente está em boas mãos...

-Fala como se soubesse de alguma coisa, Bado!

-Bem, eu sei que ela saiu de tarde.

-Saiu? Mas e a tempestade?

-Ora, acham mesmo que uma tempestade de neve é obstáculo para o amor? – falou o guerreiro, pegando os amigos pela mão e levando-os de volta ao salão, Hagen e Freya já imaginando onde a garota estava. E com quem...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Está mais calmo? – quis saber Hanna, afastando-se de Mime. O rapaz fez que sim com um aceno e ela o soltou de seu abraço, querendo se levantar da cama, mas ele não deixou.

-O que vai fazer?

-Bom, eu pretendia ver se tem alguma coisa para comer, já é tarde, deve estar com fome.

-Eu não estou com fome, Hanna. Eu só quero... Quero ficar aqui, com você.

O guerreiro a puxou delicadamente para junto de si e a beijou, acariciando seus cabelos, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas da garota, sentindo seu corpo todo reagir ao toque na pele macia e perfumada de Hanna. Abraçada ao rapaz, a garota sentiu o beijo de Mime mais quente e suas pernas e corpo começaram a tremer, um calor foi subindo por sua espinha, uma vontade louca de não se soltar nunca mais dele. Percebendo que Hanna estava correspondendo de maneira diferente à carícia, Mime afastou-se dela, sorrindo.

-O que foi?

-Na-não sei, Mime... De repente eu senti um calor subir pelo meu corpo, as pernas que ficaram trêmulas, um friozinho de arrepiar os pêlos...

-Isto se chama atração, Hanna.

-Atração? Não entendi...

-Sinta isso... – o rapaz pegou a mão de Hanna e colocou-a sobre seu peito, a garota percebeu que o coração dele estava disparado, a respiração acelerada, o calor que também subia pelo corpo dele – Isso é normal entre duas pessoas que se desejam, Hanna...

-Desejam? Como assim, eu não...

-Desejo de sentir o toque de sua pele, o calor de seu corpo... De fazer amor com você...

Quando ouviu Mime dizer aquelas palavras, Hanna arregalou os olhos. Sabia mais ou menos o que era isso, a senhora Osburga tinha tentado explicar uma vez. Claro que não muito bem, mas a garota tinha tirado suas próprias conclusões, sabia que era algo muito íntimo entre um homem e uma mulher. E o guerreiro dizia que queria fazer amor com ela!

-Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso... – Mime tentou consertar, vendo como ela estava vermelha e com cara de assustada. Soltou sua mão, deixou-a livre para fazer o que quisesse, até mesmo ir embora. Mas ela nem se moveu do lugar, parecia estar paralisada pela surpresa.

-Mime... O que disse... – ela falou, quase atropelando as próprias palavras – O que disse é verdade? Que quer... Quer...

-É o que mais desejo agora, Hanna... Eu quero ter você para mim, em meus braços...

-Então me mostre como se faz... Como é... – ela pediu, com a voz quase sussurrada, as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

Agora ele surpreso, Mime encarou os olhos violeta de Hanna, que brilhavam intensamente. Então ele a puxou novamente para junto de si e a beijou, de maneira mais sensual e quente, a sua língua explorava ainda mais aquela boca, passava pelo queixo e descia ao pescoço, deixando a garota atordoada e o calor ainda mais forte a subir por seu corpo. Ela o abraçou e começou a fazer o mesmo, só que mordendo de leve, provocando pequenos gemidos no guerreiro. Sem deixar de beijá-la, Mime alcançou com as mãos os botões do vestido e os abriu, afrouxando o tecido, puxando-o para baixo, revelando os seios alvos e perfeitos.

Quando ele abaixou sua cabeça e beijou-os calorosamente, Hanna arqueou para trás, que sensação maravilhosa era aquela? Um arrepio crescente que explodiu em um gemido, ela chegou a sentir vergonha, mas nem teve tempo de atinar com isso porque Mime não somente beijava seus seios, mas mordiscava de leve os bicos duros, a excitação percorrendo cada veia de seus corpos.

Puxando-a para fora da cama, Mime a colocou de pé e guiou as mãos de Hanna até seu cinto, ela surpreendeu-se ao sentir a pulsação de sua masculinidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota entendeu o que o guerreiro queria e abriu o cinto, o zíper da calça, enquanto seu próprio vestido caía ao chão, as suas curvas todas expostas. Mime a pegou no colo e deitou-a novamente, beijando-lhe os seios, o ventre, o umbigo. Ao repetir as carícias na região das coxas de Hanna, não conteve o sorriso ao vê-la arquear o corpo e gemer, a respiração ofegante, as mãos agarrando-se ao lençol com força. A garota chegou a pensar que perderia o fôlego, mas descobriu rápido que aquilo era só o começo. Afastando a calcinha de Hanna com uma das mãos, o rapaz baixou sua cabeça e moveu sua língua para dentro da feminilidade da garota, brincando com ela, lambendo e depositando pequenos beijos, o que a deixava louca, uma vontade de gritar, os sentidos que se aguçavam a cada toque, o suor que já começava a se formar em gotas no seu rosto e corpo.

Mime deixou a carícia um pouco de lado, tirou a calcinha de Hanna e sua cueca, deitou-se sobre a garota e pegou sua mão, queria que ela sentisse de verdade o desejo que quase o enlouquecia. Ao sentir a pulsação novamente, mas desta vez entre suas mãos, Hanna não conteve sua vontade, abriu-se instintivamente, queria Mime dentro de si.

-Não... Eu não lhe mostrei tudo... – ele disse, beijando os lábios da garota, sua língua e a dela se encontrando e provocando uma a outra. Ágil, o rapaz passou a brincar com seus dedos em Hanna, massageando seu ponto íntimo, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse de prazer, sufocando seus gemidos com o beijo.

Ao perceber que ela estava quase louca de tanto desejo, a sua feminilidade úmida e quente, Mime encaixou seu corpo e a penetrou, com cuidado, de leve para não machucá-la. Hanna sentiu um ardor no início, percebeu o sangue começar a escorrer por suas pernas, mas a sensação era tão incrível que aquilo não importava, queria muito mais. Estreitou seu abraço, arranhando as costas de Mime, beijando seu pescoço, mordendo sua orelha, sua excitação crescendo ao ver que aquelas carícias o faziam gemer.

O ritmo de ambos aumentou, a cama chegava a ranger por conta dos movimentos, cada vez mais acelerados e fortes até que Hanna não segurou mais e gritou o nome de Mime, o rapaz cobriu mais uma vez a sua boca com um beijo, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer sob o seu, ele próprio também não agüentou e atingiu seu clímax, deixando o líquido quente derramar-se dentro de Hanna.

Tirando os fios de cabelo que estavam grudados na testa da garota, o rapaz beijou seu queixo, os belos olhos violeta brilhando de felicidade. Sorrindo, ela o abraçou, Mime ainda dentro dela.

-Os seus olhos... É esse amor que vejo neles agora que sempre sonhei em enxergar, desde o dia que te conheci... – ela disse com a voz suave, encarando os olhos rubi do rapaz.

-Estão assim por que dizem eu te amo, Hanna...

-Eu também te amo, Mime...

Soltando-se do abraço da garota, saindo de cima dela bem devagar, o guerreiro puxou a coberta e envolveu a ambos. Hanna aninhou-se sobre o peito de Mime, e adormeceu, suspirando. Pouco depois, ele também dormia, um sorriso que não o abandonaria tão cedo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Essa eu consegui... A cena ficou do jeitinho que eu imaginava, parece até que a Hanna e o Mime criaram vida dentro da minha cabeça e me deram as dicas de como fazer... Espero que tenham gostado, eu achei que ficou bonita, como eu queria que fosse desde que iniciei esta fic...


	9. Chapter 9

Aê, eu finalmente consegui atualizar esta fic! Que vergonha, ter pedido o disquete com os capítulos, o Mime não merecia isso... Mas Odin deve ter tido muita pena de mim e eu encontrei o dito cujo!

Vamos ao nono capítulo, então!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IX**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_Eu tenho vivido em uma mentira_

_Não há nada dentro_

_Traga-me para a vida_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nervoso, Surt tentava encontra palavras para dirigir-se a sua senhora, mas estava difícil. Afinal de contas, como contar a Hel que um de seus homens estava morto? Porém, logo o rapaz descobriu que não precisaria dizer nada.

Furiosa, Hel atirava tudo o que encontrasse pela frente contra as paredes, os olhos negros faiscando de raiva. Surt precisou se desviar de uma taça jogada em sua direção, a mulher parou e o encarou, cuspindo ódio em suas palavras.

-Nós já esperamos demais, Surt! Hilda e seus guerreiros devem ser mortos ainda esta noite e Hanna deve voltar para nós!

-Senhora, eu não acho prudente...

-Não ouse me contrariar, Surt! Ande, reúna nossos guerreiros e envie uma mensagem ao tal de Alberich! Nós iremos atacar o Valhalla!

Baixando a cabeça, o rapaz foi atrás de seus companheiros e os encontrou já trajados com suas armaduras, apenas esperando o momento de agir. Por toda a caverna, dava para sentir o cosmo de Hel cheio de ódio, ele se precipitava para fora e começava a encobrir o céu de Asgard, lentamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tudo estava calmo. A floresta, a pequena estrada que ligava o lugar ao palácio, o riozinho que cortava os fundos da cabana. Sorrindo como há muito não se via, Mime saiu de sua casa dedilhando a inseparável harpa quando deu de cara com alguém o esperando do lado de fora, os braços cruzados na altura do peito e o olhar compenetrado de um exímio guerreiro.

-Pa-papai?

-Mime... – Folken disse, caminhando até o rapaz. Mime não sabia o que fazer, como seu pai poderia estar ali, vivo e falando com ele?

Folken encarou o olhar surpreso de Mime e parou poucos centímetros á sua frente, pousando as mãos fortes sobre o ombro do guerreiro.

-Meu filho... É um grande guerreiro e saiba que tenho muito orgulho de você...

-Pai... Eu preciso dizer que...

-Não, Mime! – Folken o interrompeu – Não é hora de me dizer coisa alguma. É preciso lutar, meu filho... Uma vez mais é preciso lutar...

Então tudo à volta de Mime foi se esvaindo como fumaça, perdendo a cor e o foco, uma neblina insistente cobria a tudo. Sem entender nada, o rapaz segurou com força sua harpa e passou a gritar para o vazio.

-Pai! Pai! O que está acontecendo? Pai!

O último grito acabou por despertá-lo de seu sono. Mime levantou a cabeça e percebeu que tinha sonhado com o pai, ele ainda estava deitado em sua cama, Hanna adormecida em seus braços. Com cuidado para não acordar a garota, o guerreiro levantou-se da cama e, enrolado em um lençol, foi até a mesa tomar um copo de água e pensar. Por que tinha sonhado com o pai? E que história era aquela de ter de lutar uma vez mais?

Deixando o copo sobre a mesa, Mime foi até a janela e viu que não havia estrelas no firmamento. Estranho... As estrelas não costumavam sumir do céu de Asgard, mesmo em noites de intensa neblina. Preocupado, o rapaz ia abrir a janela para observar melhor o céu quando...

-Mime... O que faz aí junto à janela? – quis saber Hanna, acordando naquele exato momento. Sorrindo, o guerreiro voltou para cama e se sentou ao lado da garota, que se espreguiçava.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Muito bem... A sensação de que foi algo mágico não me deixa em paz, sabia?

-Sabia... Dá para ver no seu sorriso, Hanna...

Voltando a se acomodar na cama, Mime retomou os beijos e carícias, e Hanna o acompanhava. Mas, de súbito, a garota sentiu suas costas arderem e ela se afastou, ouvindo sons estranhos que pareciam vozes a lhe chamar. Nervosa, ela levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando afastar todas essas perturbações, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela via imagens desconexas à sua frente.

-Hanna, o que você tem?

Preocupado, Mime tentou abraçar a garota, mas ela o afastou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Foi quando, ao fazer um movimento brusco, ela se virou de costas para o rapaz e ele pôde ver claramente a estranha marca se materializar nas costas de Hanna, como se fosse realmente uma tatuagem.

-Essa.. Essa marca...

A surpresa do rapaz não foi acompanhada por Hanna, que ainda mantinha a cabeça entre suas mãos, sentindo-a latejar. "Chegou a sua hora, menina Hanna... A sua vida me pertence e eu a terei de volta!"...

-Não! – ela gritou, as lágrimas já correndo por seu belo rosto. Hesitante, Hanna levantou a cabeça e encarou Mime, o guerreiro não entendia nada.

-Mime... Eu... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Medo... Eu tenho medo, não sei...

-Acalme-se, Hanna, por favor...

Abraçado à garota, Mime sentiu que um cosmo muito forte e maligno se espalhava por Asgard. Na mesma hora, lembrou-se de seu sonho e as palavras de seu pai, "Uma vez mais é preciso lutar...".

-Hanna... – Mime a chamou e a garota se soltou de seu abraço – Eu também não faço idéia do que está acontecendo, mas não precisa se preocupar... Vamos voltar ao Valhalla, talvez Hilda ou Siegfried saibam de alguma coisa...

Rapidamente, os dois jovens vestiram suas roupas e se puderam a caminho do palácio. Ao sair da cabana, Hanna sentiu o cosmo encobrir o céu, as suas costas arderem novamente, mas não disse nada. Por sua vez, Mime caminhava a passos largos, atento a tudo e levando a garota pela mão, segurando-a com tanta força que dava a impressão que nada conseguiria separá-los.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Droga! Aquela garota poderia ao menos estar aqui, me pouparia trabalho!", reclamava Alberich consigo mesmo, ao receber a mensagem de Hel. Mas, apesar de não gostar da idéia de ter que sair atrás de Hanna, o fato de que finalmente os guerreiros iriam atacar o Valhalla o deixava ansioso e confiante, certo de que em breve ele seria o novo senhor de Asgard.

-Alberich! Por onde esteve que não o encontrei em lugar algum do palácio! – quis saber Fenrir, encontrando o rapaz em um corredor próximo dos portões de entrada.

-Não devo satisfações a você, Fenrir.

-Não estou pedindo satisfações e sim mais atenção de sua parte! Será que não está sentindo a manifestação de algo estranho no ar?

-Hum, não faço idéia do que está falando, Fenrir...

Sem dizer mais nada e encarando de um jeito diferente o rapaz, Alberich sumiu pelo corredor. Nervoso, Fenrir entrou pelo palácio e foi até o salão principal, onde Hilda e os demais estavam reunidos, todos em silêncio enquanto a princesa fazia sua oração à Odin.

-E então, Hilda... – Siegfried se adiantou, ao vê-la abrir os olhos e levantar-se – O que Odin lhe mostrou?

-Que você estava certo, Siegfried... Esta manifestação que sentimos em Asgard é realmente o que tanto temíamos.

-E o que ou quem seria, senhora?

-Hel... – respondeu o guerreiro deus de Doube, causando espanto e murmúrio entre seus companheiros.

-Mas, Siegfried... Hel não foi selada por Odin na Caverna Sombria, ao norte, junto de seus soldados e o corpo do deus Lóki?

-Foi, Thor... Porém, algo a despertou de seu sono...

-Ou alguém... – completou Hilda, bem no exato momento em que Mime e Hanna adentravam o salão, a garota ofegante e com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em formação de fileiras, os guerreiros de Hel se postaram aos portões do Valhalla, Surt montado em um belo corcel branco. Com um simples movimento de suas mãos, os portões foram abertos e vários soldados que faziam a guarda foram arremessados para trás. O cosmo de Hel ganhou definitivamente o céu de Asgard e se misturava aos de seus subordinados.

-Hilda, o que quer dizer com esse "alguém"?

A pergunta de Hagen ficou alguns minutos no ar, tempo que a princesa levou para caminhar até Hanna e segurar as mãos da garota entre as suas.

-Hanna, eu sei que será muito difícil para você, mas deve ficar tranqüila...

-Hilda, eu não estou entendendo...

A princesa nada disse, apenas fez um gesto chamando Freya, que atendeu prontamente.

-Minha irmã, leve Hanna para o quarto e lhe faça companhia... Eu irei mais tarde para conversarmos.

Mesmo sem entender nada, Hanna acompanhou a jovem. Mime ficou observando as duas saírem do salão e então voltou seu olhar para Hilda, que o encarava.

-Senhora, o que está acontecendo?

-Uma nova guerra está para acontecer, Mime... Uma guerra cujo principal objetivo é trazer de volta a este mundo aquele que tanto castigou Asgard em tempos remotos e foi selado por Odin na Caverna Sombria.

-Está falando da prisão de Lóki? Mas, senhora, isso não é possível... Não enquanto Odin proteger Asgard e nós guerreiros deuses estivermos aqui...

-Eu também gostaria de pensar assim, Mime, mas existe um meio de trazer Lóki de volta ao nosso mundo... E Hanna é a chave para isso.

Mime abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas parou. Hanna? Como poderia ser isso? Ela era uma menina tão inocente, jamais estaria do lado de um inimigo de Asgard! Porém, tão logo pensou nisso, o rapaz lembrou-se da marca nas costas da garota e fez-se a luz em sua mente.

-A marca nas costas... O dragão de Lóki, como não percebi antes...

-Sim, Mime... Mas não pense que Hanna está do lado de Hel. Na verdade, ela não sabe que seu destino está tão ligado à ressurreição de Lóki...

-Senhora! O Valhalla foi invadido! – gritava um soldado, entrando pelo salão. Dando um pulo e já ganhando a saída, Shido e bado foram á frente, seguidos por Thor e Fenrir. Hagen ajeitou seu elmo e, junto de Siegfried, prestou reverências à Hilda.

-Não se preocupe, Hilda... Nós não iremos permitir que Hel e seus homens vençam esta batalha... – disse o guerreiro deus, beijando a princesa.

-Tenha cuidado, Siegfried...

Os dois saíram e Mime ia acompanhá-los, mas Hilda o deteve.

-Você também tenha cuidado, Mime... Não deixe que levem Hanna... Não deixe que um destino cruel se cumpra na vida dessa garota, eu sei o quanto você a ama e é correspondido.

-Eu não deixarei, Hilda... Por Odin, eu não deixarei!

Apertando a harpa contra o peito, Mime se juntou aos amigos. Frente a frente, guerreiros deuses e homens de Hel se encaravam, os cosmos já prontos para se chocarem em luta.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aventura! Para quem gosta de lutas, os próximos capítulos serão um prato cheio! E você, Juli, que já sentiu vontade de esmurrar o Alberich uns capítulos atrás, imagine quando vir o que ele vai aprontar com a Hanna (ou pelo menos planeja aprontar).

Dama9, valeu pelos reviews carinhosos e pela cobrança também, agora eu não perco mais o disquete (vou guardar o danado em um cofre!).

Ah, sim, uma perguntinha para todos que acompanham esta fic: Mu ou Shaka? Quem vocês gostariam de ver protagonizando uma nova fic que estou preparando? O caso é que os dois se encaixam perfeitamente na história, então, deixo a cargo de vocês que lêem "Inocência" a escolha do protagonista, mandem a resposta pelo review.

Beijos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Back where I belong now, _

_Was it just a dream?_

_Feelings untold, they will never be sold_

_And the secret's safe with me_

_Voltando para onde pertenço, agora, _

_Será que foi apenas um sonho?_

_Sentimentos guardados jamais serão esquecidos_

_E o segredo está guardado comigo_

_Hasta Mañana, always be mine_

_Até amanhã, seja sempre meu_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Parados, encarando uns aos outros. Em termos numéricos, os guerreiros deuses levavam vantagem, eram oito contra apenas quatro. Mas sabiam que isso não significava nada, afinal, Atena tinha apenas cinco cavaleiros de bronze e saíra vitoriosa quando lutaram.

Mais atrás, Thor, Hagen e Mime resguardavam a entrada do palácio, protegendo seus ocupantes. À frente, Fenrir, Bado, Shido e Siegfried, todos prontos para lutarem.

-Por Asgard! – gritou o guerreiro deus de Doube e os cosmos se elevaram dos dois lados, Surt encarou Siegfried com desdém e apeou de seu corcel, desafiando-o para a luta.

Bado encarou Arcã, não tinha ido com a cara dele desde o dia do baile, Shido não gostou da postura de superioridade de Elbereth e Fenrir... Bem, ele não foi muito com a idéia de ter que lutar contra uma mulher, mas Jormungand não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com isso. Tanto que o primeiro ataque partiu da própria.

-Presas Venenosas! – ela gritou e saltou para cima de Fenrir, tentando acertá-lo com socos que se assemelhavam às inúmeras presas lançadas contra seu corpo.

Fenrir saltou para desviar-se do ataque, mas não revidou, ainda hesitava. Poucos passos à sua frente, Bado ajeitou o elmo de sua armadura e posicionou-se frente à Arcã, nem quis esperar.

-Garra do Tigre das Sombras!

As garras de Bado voaram na direção do rapaz, que limitou-se a sorrir. Foi muito rápido, o guerreiro nem conseguiu ver como, mas o fato é que Arcã saltou para o alto e planou no ar, como se possuísse asas.

-Precisa ser mais rápido se quer me atingir, guerreiro deus...

Elevando seu cosmo, Arcã pronunciou algumas palavras em uma língua estranha e asas realmente surgiram em suas costas, seus olhos mudaram de cor e ficaram totalmente brancos. Avançando na direção de Bado, ele abriu os braços e uma luz branca desprendeu-se deles, enquanto o rapaz lançava seu golpe.

-Portal das Trevas!

-Bado! – gritou Shido, ao ver o irmão ser engolido pela luz, até esqueceu-se de Elbereth. Melhor para o soldado de Hel.

-Se quiser acompanhar seu irmão em sua viagem ao inferno, eu posso ajudar...

Foi a vez de Elbereth pronunciar palavras estranhas e seu cosmo crescer, enquanto Siegfried e Surt se encaravam, o guerreiro deus estudando os movimentos de seu oponente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Guardando as portas dos salões de entrada do Valhalla, os outros três guerreiros podiam sentir o cosmo dos amigos e de seus adversários, a luta estava equilibrada. Atento a qualquer movimentação, Mime mantinha sua harpa junto ao corpo e o pensamento em um só propósito. "Eu não vou permitir que a levem, Hanna... Eu não vou!".

-E Alberich? – Thor perguntou de repente, fazendo com que Hagen o encarasse e Mime voltasse de seus pensamentos – Por que ele não está aqui com a gente?

-Isso não me parece boa coisa...

Dentro do palácio, Hilda estava ajoelhada diante da estátua de Odin, rezando para que seu deus guiasse so guerreiros em luta e assim Asgard saísse vitoriosa mais uma vez. Porém, sentindo uma outra presença no salão, a princesa abriu os olhos e voltou-se para o pé da escadaria, onde Freya estava.

-O que faz aqui, minha irmã? E Hanna?

-Eu consegui fazê-la dormir, Hilda... Mas foi difícil, ela insistia em saber o que está acontecendo.

-Não podemos deixar que ela saiba, Freya... Pelo menos não enquanto essa luta insana não acabar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deitada de costas para a porta do quarto, Hanna não dormia como pensava Freya, estava preocupada demais para isso. O cosmo que cobria o céu a amedrontava e ela tinha certeza de que estava sentindo o cosmo dos guerreiros deuses em luta. Com o coração apertado, ela decidiu ir atrás de Hilda e pedir a princesa que lhe contasse tudo, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. E por que Mime não estava ali com ela.

A garota estava calçando seus sapatos quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando e a chave sendo girada no trinco.

-Freya, eu preci... Alberich!

O guerreiro deus estava parado junto à porta, encarando Hanna com seu meio sorriso e os olhos verdes brilhando. Um brilho de meter medo em qualquer um.

-Você não precisa sair deste quarto, Hanna... Somente quando a luta tiver um fim.

-Qu-que luta?

-A luta entre os guerreiros deuses e os soldados de Hel, garota... É tão burra que não está sentindo os cosmos se chocarem em batalha?

Alberich falava enquanto avançava pelo quarto, Hanna tentando entender o que ele dizia. E sentiu suas costas queimarem mais uma vez, levou as mãos ao local esboçando caretas de dor.

-Está sentindo seu corpo queimar e não sabe por que, não é? Olhe-se no espelho e descubra...

Mesmo com medo do rapaz, Hanna obedeceu e virou-se para o espelho do quarto e não conteve o grito de espanto ao ver, nitidamente em suas costas, a marca igual à de Fenris.

-O dragão de Lóki... Você é um deles e por isso estão aqui!

Aquilo tudo parecia uma loucura, mas a marca em suas costa era muito real. Trêmula, Hanna sentiu a cabeça latejar, as vozes que a chamavam voltavam com toda força. Então era por isso que aquele homem horrível a tinha atacado há alguns dias? Ela era um deles e precisava ir ao seu encontro? Por Odin, por quê?

-Eles estão atrás de você, Hanna, e não há como fugir... Nem mesmo os guerreiros deuses que estão lutando agora poderão evitar que isso aconteça...

Mime! Então era realmente o cosmo dele e dos outros rapazes que sentia. Confusa, a garota entendeu que lutavam para proteger o Valhalla e Asgard da ameaça de Hel e seus soldados... Mas protegiam a ela também, por quê?

-Hilda sabe que você é importante para Hel e seus propósitos, Hanna, por isso a mantém no palácio... – Alberich falou, como se pudesse ler a mente da garota.

Tão perturbada estava que Hanna não percebeu o qual próximo o rapaz estava de si. Aproveitando-se disso, Alberich a agarrou pelos braços, assustando-a com a violência de seu gesto, a força que punha nele.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu vou entregá-la a Hel, minha querida... Mas antes, eu pretendo me divertir um pouco...

Sorrindo, Alberich puxou Hanna para junto de seu corpo e a beijou, sufocando qualquer grito de protesto ou reação por parte dela. Sentindo um nojo muito grande do rapaz, a garota se debatia, mas a força do guerreiro a pressionou contra a parede do quarto, chegou até a bater a cabeça. Ofegante, Alberich deixou a boca de Hanna e tomou conta de seu pescoço, marcando-o com suas mordidas e beijos.

-Me solta! Alguém... Alguém me ajude!

-Ninguém vai ouvir seus gritos, eu garanto... – disse o guerreiro, tomando posse da boca de Hanna novamente, enquanto usava seu próprio corpo para mantê-la presa contra a parede, as mãos ocupadas em rasgar-lhe o vestido na altura dos seios e puxar sua saia para cima.

"Mime... Me ajuda... Mime!", pensava Hanna, com lágrimas nos olhos, tentando de todas maneiras se soltar de Alberich.

Na entrada dos salões, o guerreiro deus de Benetnasch sentiu um aperto no coração e imediatamente a imagem de Hanna veio em sua mente. "Hanna!".

-Ei, aonde você vai? – quis saber Thor, ao ver o amigo dar meia volta e adentrar o Valhalla. Mime nem se dignou a responder, seus passos apertados demonstravam a pressa que se fazia urgente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meninas, por favor não esmurrem o Alberich! Eu sei que ele está um verdadeiro canalha nesta fic, mas mesmo assim eu gosto dele, dêem um desconto ao "pobre" rapaz...

A todas vocês, meus sinceros agradecimentos por lerem esta fic e muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Beijos e vem mais lutas por aí (Dama9, seu pedido será atendido!)!


	11. Chapter 11

Ah, eu vou confessar uma coisa: mesmo que seja um canalha, eu amo o Alberich e foi com peso no coração que escrevi e reescrevi as cenas que estarão neste capítulo. Mas eu sei que elas irão satisfazer a todos que estão doidos para vê-lo tomar uma sova do Mime...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_Congelado por dentro, sem o seu toque_

_Sem o seu amor, querida_

_Só você é a vida entre os mortos_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Alvorada... – disse calmamente Elbereth, seus olhos brilhando intensamente em dourado. Nem foi preciso gritar seu golpe, o cosmo que emanava dele era forte o suficiente para causar uma explosão no Valhalla. Da mesma maneira que Bado, Shido seria engolido por uma luz amarelada. Pois é, seria...

O golpe de Elbereth , lançado com força sobre o guerreiro deus, não terminou seu percurso, parando no meio do caminho. Era como se uma força se sobrepusesse, tentando barrar seu avanço. Uma corrente de ar gelado o envolvia e pequenos átomos azulados ganhavam o ambiente.

-O que é isso?

-Este, Elbereth, é o "Impulso Azul"... Um golpe que cria uma poderosa corrente de ar, capaz de barra qualquer ataque inimigo.

-Mas eu nem o ouvi atacar!

-Eu e Bado podemos ser irmãos gêmeos, mas como tantos outros, temos nossas diferenças... Não sou impulsivo, por exemplo.

Shido falava com calma impressionante, controlando a intensidade de seu golpe, certo de que seria vencedor. Elbereth tentava avançar com sua força, mas percebeu logo que seria preciso uma outra estratégia. Arriscada, mas necessária.

-Pois bem, guerreiro deus de Mizar... O que acha de testarmos a potência de seu golpe contra o meu? Qual deles seria capaz de provocar a maior explosão de energia?

-O quê?

Novamente concentrando suas forças, o soldado de Hel voltou a pronunciar as palavras em sua língua e a força do golpe começou a aumentar de tamanho, empurrando o cosmo de Shido contra o guerreiro. Sem alternativas, senão seria atingido pelo golpe de Elbereth, o rapaz foi obrigado a intensificar seu cosmo também e as duas esferas de energia se atritavam no meio caminho, crescendo cada vez mais até que...

O estrondo da explosão foi ensurdecedor, os dois foram jogados para trás com a força que possuíam. Elbereth bateu contra uma coluna, caiu de cabeça no chão, Shido foi cair junto da amurada que dava para o jardim, desacordado também.

-Shido! Bado! – gritou Siegfried, vendo os dois irmãos caídos, como se estivessem mortos.

Dois irmãos? Sim, porque não foi somente o choque dos cosmos de Shido e Bado que pôde ser ouvido. Nesse meio tempo, envolto pela luz do golpe de Arcã, o guerreiro de us de Alcor tentava se desvencilhar daquele cosmo terrível que o arrastava para um buraco, semelhante a um portal. O portal de entrada para o inferno nórdico, o Muspell. Por mais que tentasse, Bado não conseguia correr ou ter forças para fugir dali, mal enxergava o inimigo acima de si, quase cego pelas rajadas de vento que o atingiam.

-Bado!

Ouviu o grito do irmão, chamando por ele. Shido estava preocupado com sua vida, tinha se esquecido por um momento de seu próprio inimigo! Lembrou-se da batalha contra os cavaleiros de Atena, quando os irmãos Ikki e Shun lutaram juntos pelo que acreditavam, sempre ajudando um ao outro. E agora Shido talvez precisasse de sua ajuda!

Concentrando seu cosmo, Bado ergueu a cabeça e viu Arcã acima de si, a imagem do soldado estava nítida agora! E o guerreiro deus podia ver claramente que Arcã concentrava seus golpe nos braços abertos, deixando a região do tronco vulnerável a um ataque.

-Garras do Tigre das Sombras! – Bado gritou e seu cosmo explodiu, atingindo Arcã no exato momento em que ele próprio alcançava o portal do Muspell.

Uma explosão que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo que a dos golpes de Shido e Elbereth, varrendo a entrada do Valhalla com sua forças combinadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O estrondo da explosão causou tremores por todo canto do palácio, as velas acesas no quarto de hanna estremeceram em cima da mesa, mas nem isso foi suficiente para Alberich soltar a garota, não agora que suas mãos estavam de posse dos seios tão alvos e macios.

-Me solta!

-Fique quieta, garota! Você vai gostar, eu sei que vai...

Beijando novamente a boca de Hanna, O rapaz não percebeu quando alguém parou junto a porta, do lado de fora do quarto. Nervoso, Mime percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo no quarto e se preparou para arrombar a porta com toda força que possuía.

-Solte a Hanna, seu maldito! – o rapaz gritou, arrebentando a porta com um chute vigoroso. Alberich virou-se com tudo para ele, Hanna não conteve o grito de alívio por Mime estar ali.

-Mime!

O guerreiro fez menção de dar um passo na direção dos dois, porém Alberich foi mais esperto. Segurando a garota pelos cabelos, ele a colocou em sua frente, como se fosse um escudo.

-Solte a Hanna agora!

-Soltar? E por que eu faria isso, Mime? A quer para você, não é?

-Você é um covarde, usar uma garota como escudo para se proteger! E o que pretendia com ela, seu maldito?

-Ora, eu preciso mesmo responder a esta pergunta? O que você acha, Mime?

Sem deixar de encarar o rapaz, Alberich puxou Hanna para mais perto de si e acariciou o corpo seminu da garota, deixando bem claras as suas intenções. Mime sentou o sangue ferver e já ia se posicionando para tocar seu réquiem de cordas quando se tocou de que não poderia enquanto hanna estivesse com Alberich, sendo usada como escudo por ele.

-Até que é esperto, Mime... Pena que não tanto, ou não teria sido mais um a confiar na minha rendição a Odin e aquela palhaça da Hilda!

-Estava do lado de Hel o tempo todo, não é mesmo?

-Do lado de quem irá vencer, seu idiota...

Os dois guerreiros se encaravam, rodeavam o quarto. Mime tentava encontrar uma brecha para atacar Alberich e soltar Hanna, mas o danado era tinhoso e não dava nenhuma. Ou pelo menos pensava que não.

Chorando muito, sentindo os cabelos sendo puxados com força para trás e um dos braços dolorido pelo puxão de Alberich, Hanna só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo, como se fosse um pesadelo que se dissipa ao acordar. Estava cansada, o corpo latejando pela violência co que fora jogada contra a parede, sentindo-se suja pelo toque daquele homem. Ah, se pudesse fazer alguma coisa!

E podia! Rodeando o quarto, encarando Mime, Alberich acabou por aproximar a ele e Hanna da mesa onde estavam os candelabros e as velas acesas. Em um pensamento rápido, a garota notou as velas e, com o braço livre, conseguiu pegar uma delas e atacou seu agressor, queimando-o na perna.

-AH!

O susto, muito mais que a dor, fizeram com que Alberich soltasse Hanna, que caiu no chão. O guerreiro nem teve tempo de agarrá-la novamente, e acabou batendo contra a parede. Mime, aproveitando o momento de distração provocado pela garota, largou sua harpa e socou Alberich.

-Seu desgraçado! Vai pagar pelo que fez com a Hanna e por ter insultado Hilda!

Mime pegou o rapaz pelo pescoço e o prensou contra a parede, foi a vez de Alberich bater a cabeça. Mime fitou-o por alguns instantes e depois, sem soltar de seu pescoço, o jogou com tudo sobre a mesa.

-Covarde!

Outro soco e mais outro. Só não veio um terceiro porque Hanna segurou a mão de Mime no ar.

-Pare, Mime, por favor! Vai acabar matando o Alberich!

-Mas, Hanna!

-Por favor... Mime, não vale a pena...

Encarando o guerreiro com cara de nojo, Mime o soltou e virou-se para hanna. Não deveria ter feito isso, porque Alberich não perdeu tempo e golpeou o rapaz na cabeça com um dos candelabros, fazendo com que Mime caísse no chão.

-Idiota! Como pôde ser tão burro aponto de dar as costas para um traidor!

Cambaleando, Mime levantou-se e ficou de frente para Alberich, a cabeça girando por conta do golpe. O outro apenas sorriu e abriu os braços.

-Vai sentir na pele o poder do cosmo de Alberich de megrez... Couraça Ametista!

Os cristais de ametista ganharam o ar, caindo na direção de Mime. O rapaz já sentia seu corpo sendo envolvido pela ametista do guerreiro deus quando Hanna, com o olhar cheio de raiva, golpeou novamente Alberich, usando o mesmo candelabro que ele golpeou Mime.

Um filete de sangue passou a correr pela testa do guerreiro, a ametista perdeu sua eficácia e Mime caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo o ar voltar-lhe aos pulmões.

-Sua desgraçada! – Alberich gritou, dando um tapa na cara da garota, que caiu no chão com a força do gesto.

-Nunca mais levante a sua mão contra ela, seu maldito!

A fúria de Mime era muito maior e ele partiu com tudo para cima de Alberich, socando o guerreiro, jogando- o contra a parede. Parecia te um animal incontrolável, tamanha era a sua força. Estômago, cabeça, nada escapava de seus punhos e logo Alberich estava no chão. Como se fosse um golpe de misericórdia, Mime segurou-lhe a cabeça pelos cabelos e o encarou mais uma vez, sorrindo.

-Como sempre, está do lado dos perdedores...

Com força, o rapaz largou a cabeça de Alberich, batendo-a contra o chão. E voltou-se para Hanna, encolhida em um canto com cara de assustada e os olhos vermelhos.

-Mime... Você... Ele está... Está...

-Não, Hanna. Alberich ainda está vivo, apenas desacordado. Um traidor como ele merece apodrecer nos calabouços escuros de Asgard...

-Mime...

O rapaz a abraçou e cariciou seus cabelos, mas não poderiam ficar ali por muito tempo. Seus companheiros estavam em luta, era preciso se juntar a eles. Pegando um casaco que estava sobre uma poltrona, Mime envolveu a garota com ele e a puxou pela mão.

-Venha, eu vou levá-la até Hilda e então me juntarei aos meus companheiros.

-Sim...

Abraçando o guerreiro, Hanna saiu com ele do quarto e Mime trancou a porta, deixando Alberich preso lá dentro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, eu vou me matar! Tadinho do Alberich, eu não queria que fosse assim, mas era preciso... Tá, eu sei que vocês não concordam com isso, mas eu estou com dó dele! Acho que vou pedir para a Hilda o deixar cumprir uma punição aqui em casa, eu cuidando dele...

Ah, para me redimir eu já estou preparando uma fic exclusiva para ele, mas não pensem que verão Alberich em momentos bonitinhos, do tipo ternura. Ele vai ser tão canalha quanto está em Inocência, eu não vou mudar a personalidade dele um único milímetro porque é assim que eu gosto dele. Aguardem...

Beijos a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a Dama 9, Sah Rebelde e a Yui Minamino, que comentaram o capítulo passado e estavam doidas para ver o pobre do Alberich apanhar...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Viva forever_

_I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Liver forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Viva para sempre_

_Eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando a sua pessoa_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Shido! Bado!

Siegfried viu os dois irmãos caírem ao mesmo tempo e sentiu seu sangue ferver em suas veias. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais e a pose tranqüila do homem à sua frente o irritava profundamente. Estava na hora de acabar com toda aquela palhaçada.

-Vendaval do Dragão!

Ventos cortaram o ar, as árvores do bosque próximo chacoalharam violentamente. Mas Surt, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, levantou a mão direita e...

-Impossível! Como pôde deter o "Vendaval do Dragão" com uma mão!

-Vendaval? Não passou de uma leve brisa, guerreiro...

Nervoso com as palavras do inimigo, Siegfried intensificou seu cosmo, quase a ponto de explodir. E Surt continuava impassível.

-É ridículo, Fenrir de Ariot... Até quando pretende apenas se desviar de meus golpes? – gritava Jormungand, atacando o rapaz sem dó nem piedade.

Fenrir sabia que não podia ficar naquele joguinho por muito tempo, mas como iria atacar uma mulher? E o pior era que aquilo já estava cansando e só fazia atrasar o desfecho da luta.

King, o lobo que sempre o acompanhava, rodeava a dupla, rosnando. Estava pronto a atacar e ajudar seu amigo.

-Presas Venenosas! – Jormungand gritou mais uma vez, porém, o ataque foi diferente.

Ela saltou para o alto e abriu os braços, atacando Fenrir e King ao mesmo tempo. Ao ver o lobo ser atingido, o guerreiro deus perdeu a noção do perigo e... Melhor para a mulher!

-Presas Venenosas!

Desta vez atingido em cheio pelas presas da serpente, Fenrir caiu com tudo no chão. Logo o efeito do veneno, tão poderoso quanto o de uma cobra verdadeira, começou a se espalhar pelo seu corpo e ele sentiu a cabeça girar.

-Guerreiros deuses? Hunf, como podem ser tão imprestáveis?

Caído próximo a uma árvore, King praticamente agonizava pelo efeito do mesmo veneno. O único amigo nos tempos difíceis, aquele em que realmente confiava... Não podia deixá-lo morrer daquela maneira, muito menos permitir que Asgard caísse nas mãos de Hel e Lóki.

Jormungand já estava próxima de onde Surt e Siegfried lutavam quando sentiu uma chama ardente atrás de si. Ao se virar, subitamente receosa, a serpente filha de Lóki viu fenrir de pé, o cosmo ascendente o envolvendo com todo seu brilho e força.

-Mas o que...

Fenrir nem deu tempo para a mulher terminar a frase, estava com muita raiva por ela ter atacado King. Queimando seu cosmo, o guerreiro avançou sobre ela.

-Garras do Lobo Assassino!

-AH!

Jormungand foi arremessada longe, fora do alcance da visão de qualquer um. E fenrir, sentindo o corpo peado, caiu com tudo no chão, arrastando-se até o lobo, que respirava com dificuldades.

-Agüente firme, King... Agüente...

O cosmo de Siegfried inundava o ambiente, o rapaz não estava para brincadeiras. E Surt nem se mexia, um milímetro que fosse.

-Será uma tentativa ridícula de me atacar, guerreiro deus...

Cale-se e receba o golpe mais poderoso de Siegfried de Doube! Vendaval do Dragão!

O vendaval foi atirado contra Surt com muito mais força. Novamente, o soldado de Hel permaneceu impassível. A única diferença é que, desta vez, foi preciso usar as duas mãos.

Surpreso, o guerreiro deus viu a energia de seu golpe concentrada nas mãos de Surt. O soldado sorria confiante e, usando seu cosmo, intensificava a força do golpe de Siegfried.

-Se ainda não percebeu, guerreiro deus, eu não estou sozinho... Hel sabia que os demais eram completos inúteis e confiou a mim a missão de resgatar Hanna e por isso me presenteou com parte de seu cosmo... Esta batalha está ganha, e eu sou o vencedor!

Surt encarou os olhos azuis de Siegfried e sorriu de lado. Então, sem perda de tempo, ele lançou seu golpe.

-Espelho de Lóki!

Como se fosse um reflexo que volta ao seu dono, a energia do Vendaval do Dragão, acrescida da força de Surt, voltou-se contra Siegfried e o guerreiro deus foi bater longe, aos pesa da fonte do jardim. Tonto e sentindo o corpo todo sangrar, o rapaz tentou se levantar, mas sequer sentia as próprias pernas.

Surt passou por ele sem dar importância e seguiu para os portões do salão do Valhalla.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Andando depressa pelos corredores do palácio, Mime sentiu os cosmos de seus amigos enfraquecerem aos poucos, até desaparecerem por completo. Restavam ainda os cosmos de Hagen e Thor e um terceiro extremamente agressivo e cheio de ódio. A garota, por sua vez, não conseguia sentir nada, mas percebeu que o rapaz estava muito nervoso.

-Ah! – ela gemeu, fazendo com que Mime estancasse o passo e a encarasse.

-O que foi, Hanna?

-As minhas costas... Elas ardem com mais força, Mime... As vozes estão mais próximas, eu posso ouví-las com clareza!

-Acalme-se, logo estará com Hilda e Freya... Hanna, eu não vou deixar que te levem daqui!

Para que a garota entendesse que falava muito sério, o guerreiro a beijou com paixão. Hanna correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo o soltou. Aquela não era uma hora apropriada para carinhos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eu não sinto o cosmo deles, Hagen!

-Eu também não, mas não deve ser nada... E não sinto os cosmos inimigos, devem estar mortos...

Apreensivos, os dois guerreiros sentiram o cosmo de Surt vir pelo corredor de encontro a eles. Preocupados, foi inevitável pensar que eram a última defesa do Valhalla e que não poderiam falhar. E onde estariam Alberich e Mime em uma hora dessas?

-Mime! O que faz aqui? – gritou Freya, ao ver o guerreiro deus e Hanna entrando pelo salão.

Hilda parou de orar a Odin e voltou-se para os dois, sem entender nada.

-Senhora, cuide de Hanna... E mande um guarda para o quarto que ela ocupava.

-Para quê, Mime?

-Um traidor, senhora... E velho conhecido nosso.

-Alberich... - disse Hilda para si mesma, balançando a cabeça.

Então uma explosão de energia foi ouvida e todos sentiram o cosmo de Siegfried se esvair. Com a expressão alterada, Hilda sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e ela caiu no chão, chorando.

-Siegfried...

-Hanna, eu preciso ir... Fique aqui com Hilda e Freya e você estará segura.

-Tenha cuidado, Mime...

Havia lágrimas nos olhos da garota e o toque de suas mãos estava frio. Parecia até uma despedida silenciosa e distante...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Capítulo doze! Uau, essa me surpreendeu! A fic tá ficando maior do que eu imaginava, também, são tantas idéias... Mas sinto dizer que, apesar de ter chegado a este capítulo, ela está caminhando para o fim...

Porém fãs dos guerreiros deuses, não fiquem tristes! Em breve, questão de dias, a fic do Alberich estará no ar! E já agradeço de antemão à Yui Minamino, que revisou o primeiro capítulo e me deu o empurrão que faltava para mandar ver na história! Aguardem...

Beijos a todos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Go to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here/There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Todo esse tempo_

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver_

_Me mantive no escuro_

_Mas você estava lá na minha frente_

_Eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

_Sem um pensamento, sem uma voz_

_Sem uma alma_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui/Deve haver algo mais_

_Traga-me para a vida_

-x-x-x-x-x-

O cosmo de Hel, movimentando-se no céu de Asgard, provocava descargas elétricas que iluminavam os corredores do palácio e davam a Surt um aspecto tenebroso. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dois guerreiros mais a frente, seus passos ecoavam pelo ambiente.

Thor engoliu em seco, Hagen estava espumando de raiva. Como aquele homem pôde tirar a vida de seu melhor amigo tão facilmente, Siegfried não era do tipo que se entregava facilmente em uma luta!

-Desgraçado!

A fúria do guerreiro deus sequer abalou Surt, ele sabia muito bem que nenhum dos dois era páreo para o seu poder.

-Isso já foi longe demais e eu estou com pressa...

A poucos metros dos dois guerreiros, o soldado parou e cruzou os braços, em uma demonstração clara de que tinha certeza da sua superioridade. A atitude mexeu de vez com o já nervoso Hagen e conseguiu tirar Thor do sério.

Outro raio cortou o céu e foi cair sobre Surt, no exato momento em que os dois guerreiros atacaram com seus golpes mais poderosos.

-Hércules Titânico!

-Raio de Fogo!

Os golpes voaram a toda contra Surt, mas ele apenas sorriu. Não precisou sequer mover-se de seu lugar ou descruzar os braços. Seu cosmo estava mais forte e brilhava com tamanha intensidade que ele se encarregou de barra ao ataque e reverter a energia lançada contra o soldado.

-Hagen!

O grito de Freya foi acompanhado de outro raio cortando o céu. Ajoelhada no chão, Hilda ergueu a cabeça para a porta de entrada e sentiu o cosmo de Surt se aproximar em toda sua força. E Mime, que tinha acabado de se soltar de Hanna, percebeu que era a última defesa do palácio. Estava em suas mãos impedir que Hel a levasse consigo...

-Hanna, você tem que sair daqui... E Hilda e Freya também, é perigoso para todas vocês.

-Mime, eu não vou deixar você sozinho!

-Por favor, Hanna... Você precisa se proteger, é você quem eles querem. Por favor, saia daqui.

Levantando-se e tirando forças não se sabe de onde, Hilda puxou Freya, em estado de choque, para junto de si e encarou Mime.

-Senhora, por favor, leve Hanna daqui. Eu sei que Odin protegerá a vocês.

-Tenha cuidado, Mime.

-Não! Eu não quero ir! – a garota gritou, segurando a mão do rapaz. Sabia que a luta seria difícil, tantos guerreiros que tombaram derrotados. E ela não podia perder Mime assim, de uma maneira tão estúpida.

-Por favor, Hanna!

-Não...

-Por favor...

-Ela não irá a lugar nenhum a não ser os domínios de Hel!

A voz de Surt foi ouvida, enquanto o soldado botava abaixo as portas do salão. Mime, por instinto, colocou-se à frente de Hanna, segurando com firmeza a sua harpa. Hilda abraçou a irmã, encarando com raiva o soldado que se postava a sua frente.

-Até que enfim eu a encontrei, menina Hanna... Minha senhora a espera em seus domínios...

-Hanna não irá a lugar algum com você, seu maldito!

-Ora, mais um guerreiro deus... Creio que será como os outros três que enfrentei, não terá chances de me vencer...

Encarando os olhos odiosos de Surt, Mime indicou a Hanna que se juntasse a Hilda e Freya. A sacerdotisa abraços a garota e a puxou para um lateral do salão, rezando para que Odin protegesse Mime e o guerreiro saísse vitoriosos de sua luta. Que os cosmos de seus amigos, mesmos mortos, estivessem com o rapaz...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Acabe de uma vez por todas com isso, Surt! A volta de meu pai a este mundo não pode mais esperar! – gritava Hel, em meio às gargalhadas de satisfação. O último guerreiro deus teria o mesmo fim dos demais...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Vocês guerreiros deuses são muito teimosos... – Surt começou a falar, desdenhando do rapaz á sua frente – Se tivessem ficado fora do caminho, nenhuma dessas lutas idiotas teria acontecido...

-Talvez a teimosia seja uma de nossas qualidades, assim como a amizade. Meus amigos podem até terem sido derrotados, mas jamais deixarão de lutar ao meu lado!

-Hum, sem dúvida uma bela declaração de seus valores, mas inútil para mim... Porém, eu lhe darei uma chance: entregue-me a garota e não precisará ter o mesmo fim dos amigos que tanto preza.

-Nunca! Se quiser ter a Hanna, terá que lutar comigo e me vencer, miserável!

-Não será tão difícil, eu garanto...

-Réquiem de cordas!

Mime começou a tocar sua harpa com fúria, os eu cosmo elevando-se a cada nota. Abraçada a Hilda, Hanna observava os que os dois faziam, apreensiva. E não conteve o grito quando viu as cordas da harpa do rapaz desviarem de Surt e se voltarem contra o guerreiro.

-Mime!

Por um triz, Mime desviou-se de seu próprio golpe e saltou para o alto, caindo a poucos metros para trás. Sorrindo, Surt encarou o rapaz, sem se abalar.

-Foi uma boa tentativa de fuga, mas de nada adiantará para que me vença... Todos os golpes que lançar contra mim se voltarão para você, meu rapaz.

-Isso é que veremos! Réquiem de cordas!

-Por Odin, o que está acontecendo?

Perplexa, Hilda viu o golpe de Mime ser lançado com maior intensidade contra Surt e se voltar mais uma vez para o rapaz. O guerreiro tentou se desviar mais uma vez, mas uma das cordas acabou presa ao seu braço esquerdo, apertando com força, o sangue começando a escorrer pelo ferimento aberto.

-Mime!

-Não, Hanna! Você não pode ir até lá!

Foi preciso que Freya ajudasse Hilda a controlar a garota. Hanna, desesperada, sentia que seria o fim de Mime naquela luta. E ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para impedir isso.

-Seu braço esquerdo não sustentará por muito tempo o peso de sua harpa... Desista, guerreiro deus, a vitória já é minha...

-Eu não vou desistir... Não vou deixar que leve a Hanna embora! Réquiem de cordas!

-Então a morte o levará, guerreiro...

Desta vez, Surt acendeu seu cosmo enquanto Mime o atacava mais uma vez. E com maior intensidade, o golpe se voltou contra o rapaz, as cordas o atacaram, não houve tempo para ele desviar-se. Preso por seu golpe, Mime sentiu os cortes se abrindo em seu corpo, o sangue escorrendo.

-Eu lhe disse quer era inútil lutar, guerreiro deus... – Surt disse, manipulando seu cosmo para que o golpe do rapaz fizesse um efeito maior sobre ele.

Sem conseguir se conter, o sofrimento de Mime à sua frente, Hanna sentiu a marca em suas costas queimar com mais força. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa e ela sabia muito bem o quê.

-Hanna! Não!

Com toda força que possuía, a garota se soltou de Hilda e Freya e correu até Surt, estancando o passo a poucos metros de distância.

-Pare! É a mim que você quer, não o Mime!

-Hanna...

Surt encarou a garota, que mantinha o olhar fixo nele apesar de sentir medo e estar trêmula. Ela, por sua vez, tentava se controlar para não desabar ali mesmo e ver Mime ser morto por aquele homem.

-Deixe Mime em paz e também Hilda e Freya e eu irei com você, sem resistências.

-Muito bem, até que enfim eu ouço uma palavra sensata... Como queira, Hanna.

Surt baixou a intensidade de seu cosmo e as cordas afrouxaram, mas Mime não tinha forças para se levantar. Hanna abaixou-se a apoiou a cabeça do rapaz em suas pernas, chorando silenciosamente.

-Hanna...

-Adeus, Mime... Eu nunca.. Nunca vou me esquecer do que vivemos juntos...

-Hanna, você não pode ir...

-Adeus...

Levantando-se com delicadeza, Hanna deu a mão para Surt e se afastou. Hilda e Freya fizeram menção de correr até eles, mas o soldado esticou um dos braços e lançou uma esfera de energia contra as duas princesas.

-Miserável, não!

-Sinto muito, mas não deveria ter confiado em mim, garota... Adeus, guerreiro!

Gargalhando, Surt lançou seu cosmo contra Mime, que voou longe com o impacto. Desesperada, Hanna tentou se soltar, mas a força do homem era tamanha que tudo o que conseguiu foi machucar seu pulso.

-Vamos embora, Hanna... Seu destino a espera, em um outro lugar...

-Mime! Mime!

Desacordado, caído aos pés da estátua de Odin, Mime não ouviu os gritos de Hanna. Agora estava tudo acabado...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tadinho do Mime, ele não merece apanhar! E agora, como se dará o desfecho dessa história? Curiosos? Então aguardem os próximos capítulos...

Ah, só para dar um gostinho a vocês, a fic do Alberich se chamará "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me... Kill me", o título de uma música do U2 que tem muito a ver com o clima da fic. O que quer dizer o nome? Me segure, me excite, me beije... Me mate! Ai, que calor me deu de repente...


	14. Chapter 14

Antes de iniciar o capítulo, um pequeno adendo: não briguem comigo, senão eu magôo... Eu sei que todas vocês amam os guerreiros deuses, mas o destino que eles tiveram era importante para o andamento da fic, gente!

Ah, no final do capítulo tem um aviso especial para todos, espero que gostem...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo XIV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Viva Forever_

_I'll be waiting_

_Ever lasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching, for the one_

_Viva para sempre_

_Eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando a sua pessoa_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Escuro. Frio. E um medo terrível que dominava sua alma. Então seria assim, tudo estava realmente acabado. E um nó na garganta que teimava em crescer, o sentimento de culpa que não a abandonava. Por sua causa, Mime e os outros estavam mortos. E Asgard sofreria muito mais...

"Me perdoe, Odin... Eu sei que fiz a maior besteira da minha vida... Me perdoe..."

As correntes que a prendiam eram muito fortes e a machucavam, a parede fria em contato com o fino tecido da vestes que usava lhe dava arrepios. E o silêncio era frequentemente quebrado por vozes ao longe, lamentos e gemidos de dor e desespero. Estava às portas do Muspell, esperando por algo que não sabia bem ao certo o que era. Só sabia que seria terrível...

-É realmente admirável o bom gosto de meu pai para mulheres...

Hel entrou pelo local e tochas acenderam-se sozinhas, iluminando a tudo. Hanna, presa bem ao centro, não conseguia sustentar o olhar, tamanho era o medo que a dominava. Aquela mulher já havia aparecido em seus sonhos, era ela quem a atormentava com vozes e lamentos em sua mente.

Aproximando-se da garota, Hel puxou-lhe o rosto, forçando-a a lhe encarar. Os olhos negros brilhavam com fúria, pareciam penetrar fundo nos olhos de Hanna e enxergar sua alma.

-Uma linda menina... E que honra terá em ser oferecida ao meu pai...

-Se-seu pai? – Hanna gaguejou, pela primeira vez tinha coragem de abrir a boca e dizer algo. Hel apenas riu.

-Logo irá conhecê-lo, não se preocupe...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Acorda, preguiçoso! A gente não tem o dia todo não, tá sabendo?

Sentindo alguém cutucar suas costelas doloridas, Mime já ia xingando o dito cujo quando lembrou-se do que acontecera há pouco.

-Hanna! – ele gritou, levantando-se com um salto, até tinha esquecido das dores que sentia. O sujeito riu.

-Mas você só pensa em mulher, cara!

-Bado! – o rapaz deu outro grito, ao dar de cara com o amigo à sua frente, rindo – Isso é hora de ficar fazendo piada?

Aos pés da escadaria, os demais guerreiros o encaravam, Hilda abraçada a Siegfried e Freya cuidando dos ferimentos de Hagen. Mas não estavam todos mortos?

-Ah, claro, como se aqueles paus mandados fossem capazes de fazer muita coisa! O que aconteceu com a gente foi só um "acidente de percurso"

-Até você, Shido!

Mime bronqueou com o amigo, mas estava feliz por ele estar ali, de pé. Um reforço a mais para ir atrás de Surt e Hel e trazer logo Hanna de volta. Ajeitando o elmo que encontrou longe de onde estava, Mime já ia puxando Bado de um lado, querendo sair depressa, quando foi interceptado por Siegfried.

-Espere um pouco, Mime. Eu sei que quer ir logo atrás de Hanna e trazê-la de volta, mas antes é preciso que saiba de uma coisa.

-Que coisa?

-Bem... – o guerreiro deus de Doube o encarou, procurando as palavras certas para o que iria dizer – Talvez... Talvez você não tenha mais como salvá-la, Mime...

-O quê? Como assim, Siegfried?

-Hel levou Hanna embora porque precisava dela para o sacrifício que trará Lóki de volta a este mundo... – disse Hilda de uma só vez, causando exclamações de espanto entre todos os presentes.

-Sacrifício? – perguntou Fenrir, o primeiro a se recompor.

-Sim, Fenrir... A nossa história diz que, quando Odin selou Lóki no Muspell, um velho druida teve a visão de um futuro onde o deus da trapaça poderia ser trazido de volta à vida...

-Nesse futuro, o velho druida viu o nascimento de uma jovem que traria consigo a marca de Lóki e que ela, quando chegasse a idade adulta, seria oferecida em sacrifício ao deus para que os portões do Muspell se abrissem e libertassem Lóki de sua prisão.

-E esta garota seria a Hanna... É isso que está dizendo, Siegfried?

-Infelizmente sim, Thor...

Mime ouviu todo o relato de Hilda e Siegfried em silêncio, pensativo. Agora entendia o porquê da marca que via nas costas de Hanna e o interesse de Surt em sua vida. Mas isso não era justo, não podia perdê-la assim, sem ao menos tentar salvá-la.

-Espera um pouco, Siegfried... – Bado o chamou, com um ar que misturava questionamento e, por que não, diversão – Um sacrifício humano, para ter valia, tem que ser de uma pessoa inocente de coração e com a "honra" intacta, certo?

-Hum, está correto... – o guerreiro deus respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Mime sentiu o rosto avermelha-se – Mas por que me pergunta isso, Bado?

-Por que nós estamos em vantagem, ora! Hel nunca conseguirá trazer Lóki de volta através da vida de Hanna.

-Como? O que quer dizer com tudo isso? – quis saber Freya, indiferente à vergonha de Mime e os risinhos abafados que começavam a pipocar entre os guerreiros.

-Princesa Freya, eu me abstenho de responder a esta pergunta... Creio que meu amigo Mime possa fazê-lo da melhor forma.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Mime, vermelho, roxo, verde... Freya então entendeu o que Bado dizia e ficou quieta, mas rindo discretamente. O guerreiro deus de Benetnasch quis matar o amigo pelas considerações, mas nada fez. O danado estava certo!

-Siegfried... – Mime falou, mas ainda sem coragem de encarar o rapaz – Não podemos mais perder tempo por aqui. Temos de ir atrás de Surt e acabar com ele e Hel, trazer Hanna de volta.

-Muito bem... Bado e eu iremos com você até os domínios de Hel. Os demais fiquem aqui e cuidem de tudo.

Ajeitando seu elmo, Siegfried despediu-se de Hilda com um beijo e tomou a frente do grupo. Determinado a ir até o inferno se fosse preciso, Mime jurou a si mesmo que não voltaria sem ao menos dar um soco na cara de Surt. E traria Hanna de volta.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na caverna de Hel, ela e Surt estavam a postos com tudo preparado para o sacrifício: o punhal dourado descansava sobre uma mesa, envolto em um veludo preto. Hanna sentia o coração acelerar cada vez mais, parecia até que o danado iria saltar de sua boca.

Porém, o medo que sentia foi sobrepujado por uma sensação de alívio repentino. "Hanna...", ela ouviu a voz de Mime a chamando ao longe, sentiu seu cosmo preencher seu coração. Estava vivo! Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos violetas, ela quis sorrir, mas percebeu que não era a única que sentia aquilo.

-Maldição! Eles estão vindo para cá! Surt, vá atrás deles e mate-os!

O soldado saiu depressa e Hel se voltou para Hanna, pegando o punhal e tirando-o do veludo. Aproximou-se com ele da garota, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais.

-Mesmo que Surt não os detenha, será tarde demais para você...

A lâmina do punhal estava muito próxima dos olhos de Hanna, ela sentiu as pernas tremerem inteiras. Com movimentos calculados, Hel sorriu e pressionou a lâmina contra a pele alva do rosto da garota.

-Vejamos o sabor que possui o sangue da Inocência...

Um arrepio de dor percorreu todo o corpo de Hanna quando Hel passou a lâmina por seu rosto e um corte foi feito. Um pequeno filete de sangue começou a escorrer e a mulher aproximou seus lábios, o hálito quente provocando arrepios na garota. Com uma única lambida, Hel provou do sangue e se afastou de Hanna. De repente, os olhos negros ganharam um brilho vermelho de raiva e a mulher levou as mãos à boca.

-Amargo gosto do fel que corre em suas veias... Vadia!

Com violência, Hel largou o punhal e soltou o braço em um tapa bem dado no rosto de Hanna, a marca vermelha queimando em sua bochecha direita.

-Maldita! – Hel a puxou pelos cabelos – Como pôde ter se entregado a um homem e manchado a sua inocência dessa maneira? Por sua causa meu pai ficará preso ao Muspell para todo o sempre!

Gritando contra Hanna, Hel ascendeu seu cosmo de maneira aterradora. Tão forte que podia ser sentido em toda sua fúria por qualquer um que passasse pela região.

-Estão sentindo? – questionou Siegfried para Bado e Mime.

-Acho que Hel já descobriu que Hanna não pode ajudar em nada...

Mime não respondeu, permaneceu quieto. Segurando com força sua harpa, foi o primeiro a chegar à caverna de Hel e entrar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Capítulo quatorze! Ainda não teve o tão esperado confronto entre Surt e os guerreiros deuses e Mime contra Hel, mas prometo que não vai demorar! E adianto que o capítulo seguinte vai ter uma passagem muito bonita envolvendo pai do Mime, eu já a escrevi e acho que ficou bacana...

Ah, sim, o aviso especial:... A fic do Alberich está com tudo para entrar no ar! Só tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência... Como adiantei, ela se chama "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me... Kill me" e tenham certeza de que o guerreiro deus vai aprontar muito. Depois dessa fic, vocês terão dois caminhos a escolher: ou se rendem de vez aos encantos dele ou o odeiam pelo resto de suas vidas...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I become_

_Acorde-me_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Salve-me_

_Me chame e me salve da escuridão_

_Acorde-me_

_Obrigue meu sangue a fluir_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Antes que eu me desfaça_

_Salve-me_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mal os guerreiros deuses deram alguns passos dentro da caverna, chegaram a um grande abismo. O único caminho permitido era estreito e levava a um pequeno corredor, de onde podia se sentir o cosmo enfurecido de Hel.

-Esse... Esse buraco... Será que é muito profundo?

-Se quer tanto saber, eu posso dar um jeito nisso, guerreiro deus... – respondeu Surt ao comentário de Bado. O soldado vinha pelo pequeno corredor e mantinha o mesmo ar de superioridade de antes.

-Admiro a coragem de virem até aqui, nos domínios de minha senhora... Mas creio que seu fim será inevitável.

-Fala isso por acreditar na ressurreição de Lóki, Surt?

O soldado encarou Mime, como se questionasse o que ele queria dizer. O guerreiro deus estava tão furioso que nem se importou em responder qualquer coisa; não podia perder tempo com aquele idiota.

-Vá em frente, Mime... Nós cuidamos desse cara.

-Pode ir, Mime...

-Você não passará daqui, guerreiro deus!

Surt elevou seu cosmo para atacar Mime, mas algo estranho aconteceu. No mesmo instante que Bado e Siegfried elevaram os seus cosmos, uma terceira força, mas poderosa e quente, juntou-se a eles.

-Não pode ser... Odin... – disse Surt a si mesmo, sentindo as pernas começarem a fraquejar. Subitamente sentindo que seu corpo não lhe obedecia, ele percebeu que estava paralisado.

-Lóki não pode ser mais forte que Odin, Surt... Depressa, Mime! A Hanna precisa de você.

-Até mais... – o rapaz respondeu, pondo-se a caminho pelo corredor. Claro, não sem antes encarar Surt mais uma vez e... – Eu estava te devendo essa, idiota. – ele falou calmamente, depois de um soco no olho direito do soldado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hel estava transtornada, o sangue fervendo de ódio. Hanna estava morrendo de medo, mas entendia que os momentos que ela e Mime passaram juntos na cabana era algo que impedia a ressurreição de Lóki.

-Maldita! Nem mesmo a morte mais dolorosa será suficiente para que pague pelo que fez! Você e o guerreiro deus de Benetnasch sofrerão nas profundezas do Muspell!

-AH!- gritou a garota, quando Hel, novamente de posse do punhal, pressionou contra o lado esquerdo do rosto de Hanna, marcando-o de cima a baixo.

-Uma morte lenta e bastante sofrida... É isso que terá, sua vagabunda...

Mas, quando Hel feriu o braço direito de Hanna, uma corda muito fina e cortante envolveu seu pulso e sangue começou a escorrer por ele.

- Você não tocará em mais nenhum milímetro de pele da Hanna...

-Mime!

Parado junto à entrada do salão, o rapaz mantinha sua harpa levantada na altura do peito, a corda da nota sol prendendo o braço de Hel. E seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de maneira diferente, com uma determinação tão grande que chegava a assustar.

-Você não poderá fazer nada contra mim, guerreiro deus... Acha mesmo que seu cosmo ridículo poderá me deter?

-Ridículo? Isso é o que veremos...

Ascendendo seu cosmo, Mime encarou Hel e começou a tocar seu réquiem. A mulher deu risadas e também ascendeu seu cosmo, sombras negras e disformes começaram a vagar pelo lugar. A luta estava apenas começando...

-x-x-x-x-x-

À beira do abismo, Surt continuava paralisado, o cosmo de Odin era aterrador e jamais abandonaria seus fiéis guerreiros. Bado deu risadas, era realmente engraçado ver o todo pomposo soldado a mercê do poder do grande deus nórdico.

-Eu primeiro ou você... O que prefere, Siegfried?

-Acho que podemos atacar os dois...

Elevando seus braços, Siegfried ascendeu seu cosmo, Bado fez o mesmo. Surt, por um momento, conseguiu livrar parte de seu corpo do domínio de Odin e também ergueu o braço direito...

-Garras do Tigre das Sombras!

-Vendaval do Dragão!

-Espelho de Ló... AHHHH!

Os golpes combinados atingiram em cheio Surt, que caiu no vazio do abismo. Bado aproximou-se do buraco e ficou olhando para baixo.

-É... É fundo mesmo. Obrigado por tirar a minha dúvida, Surt.

Siegfried riu, mas parou ao sentir os cosmos de Hel e Mime em choque. A luta entre os dois tinha começado e estava abalando as estruturas da caverna.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hel não tinha golpes físicos, mas seu cosmo criava esferas de energia que eram lançadas contra Mime, que continuava a tocar seu réquiem. As almas que habitavam o Muspell rodeavam o rapaz, incitando-o, tentando desconcentrá-lo de todas as maneiras.

Ainda presa pelas correntes, Hanna começou a sentir seu corpo amolecer e a visão ficar turva. O ferimento em seu braço, embora parecesse superficial, não parava de desfiar sangue. A garota tentou levantar o olhar para Mime, dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas as palavras não queriam sair de sua boca. Hel tinha ferido a veia mestra de seu braço, o que a fazia perder lentamente suas forças.

-Mime...

Concentrado em sua harpa, o rapaz acabou por ouvir a voz enfraquecida da garota lhe chamar. Hel soltou uma gargalhada e desdenhou do sofrimento de Hanna.

-Eu disse a essa sonsa que daria a ela uma morte lenta e sofrida... É tarde demais para ela, guerreiro deus, e será o seu fim também!

Elevando seu cosmo, Hel juntou todas as forças que possuía. Mime, mesmo alterado, sabia que precisava tentar de tudo para salvar Hanna e elevou seu cosmo também, e percebeu que Odin se juntava a ele.

-O quê? Não pode ser, esse desgraçado não pode estar presente!

-Adeus, Hel... Réquiem de cordas!

As cordas de Mime envolveram todo o corpo de Hel, mas a mulher mantinha-se de pé. Sabia que logo iria para o inferno, mas não permitiria que aquele guerreiro deus triunfasse totalmente sobre si.

Erguendo seus braços, ela disparou uma última rajada de energia na direção de Mime, ao passo que o punhal que ainda segurava projetou-se contra Hanna.

-Hanna! Na... AH!

A distração de Mime fez com que o golpe o atingisse ele foi jogado para trás. O vestido de Hanna começava a manchar-se de vermelho na altura do abdômen e ela fechou os olhos, uma dor alucinante que lhe tirava as forças das pernas.

Ainda soltando das suas gargalhadas, Hel teve seu corpo arrebentado pelas cordas da harpa de Mime e sua alma foi levada para o Muspell, pelos espíritos daqueles que viviam a agonia eterna...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_Eu tenho vivido em uma mentira_

_Não há nada dentro_

_Traga-me para a vida_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era um imenso e belo jardim, com flores de todos os tipos e tamanhos crescendo em harmonia. Hanna caminhava entre elas, aspirando seu perfume e colhendo algumas para levar até o palácio à sua frente.

-Tem certeza de que quer mesmo adentrar este palácio?

Hanna virou-se para trás, assustada com a voz grave e meio autoritária que ouvira, mas não conteve o sorriso ao ver de quem se tratava.

-O senhor... Senhor Folken! É uma honra conhecê-lo.

A garota se ajoelhou em uma respeitosa reverência e Folken sorriu meio de lado, oferecendo sua mão para que ela se levantasse. Encarando os olhos violetas da garota, o velho guerreiro não conteve a vontade de acariciar-lhe o rosto.

-É uma bela menina, Hanna... Meu filho soube escolher muito bem a mulher que ama.

-Obrigada, senhor... Oh, por Odin, Mime! Onde ele está que não o vejo por aqui?

-Mime está perdido em algum lugar estranho e frio, Hanna, e só você pode ajudá-lo. Mas, se preferir adentrar o palácio, nunca poderá encontrá-lo...

-Mas os guerreiros deuses não vêm ao palácio de Odin quando partem?

-Se a partida for no momento certo, Hanna... E este não é o caso do meu filho... Nem o seu.

-O quê? Como assim, eu não entendo...

-Preste atenção no que seu coração está lhe dizendo... Nos sinais que seu corpo está mandando a você...

-Sinais?

No jardim, então, começou a ventar e as pétalas das flores voavam sobre as cabeças de Hanna e Folken. O velho guerreiro sorriu mais uma vez e se afastou da garota, como se sua imagem fosse se dissolvendo lentamente no vento.

-Salve o meu filho, Hanna... E diga a ele que será um belo menino...

Em meio as pétalas das flores, a imagem de Folken desapareceu no ar. Sozinha novamente, Hanna tentava entender as últimas palavras do pai de Mime quando o vento lhe trouxe uma voz aos ouvidos...

-Hanna... Hanna!

Voltando-se na direção da voz, a garota não viu os portões do palácio de Odin fecharam-se atrás de si...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O vento cortante, a escuridão e a chuva insistente não o deixavam enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz. Tentando se aquecer, os braços cruzados na altura do peito, Mime caminhava a esmo pelo Niflheim, sozinho. Constantemente, vozes vinham atormentar seus ouvidos, lembranças de seu passado se formavam em sua frente, fazendo com que dores e tristezas se fizessem presentes.

Por que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo? Seria um sinal de que seu pai não o havia perdoado e Odin o castigava pela morte dele?

-Hanna... Eu preciso de você...

De súbito, o chão faltou aos seus pés e Mime caiu em um imenso buraco negro, tentando se segurar nas pedras da borda. Mas mãos geladas o puxavam para baixo, para o fundo vazio que representava seu futuro naquele lugar.

Sem forças, Mime acabou soltando das pedras e caindo no vazio. Mas, quando achava que tudo estava perdido, uma luz branca muito intensa iluminou o buraco e o redor, dissipando o frio e as almas que o puxavam para baixo. Em meio a essa luz, uma mão delicada surgiu e segurou com força a mão estendida do guerreiro deus.

-Eu não vou deixá-lo, Mime... Eu juro que não vou deixá-lo...

O sorriso de Hanna e a firmeza com que ela segurava sua mão acalmaram o espírito de Mime e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo um calor gostoso subir por sua espinha...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O calor que sentia ao abrir os olhos vinha da lareira, acesa em um canto do quarto. Mime percorreu cada canto com o olhar, até que encontrou os olhos violetas de Hanna, encarando-o com um sorriso aberto. Não tinha mais marcas de cortes no rosto, muito menos no braço. E tudo estava bem agora.

-Eu cheguei a pensar que não acordaria mais...

-Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Cinco dias.

-Nossa, tanto tempo assim! E como vim parar aqui?

-Pergunte para as minhas costas, seu gordo! Estão doloridas até agora!

-Bado! – gritou Mime, feliz por ver o amigo. Bado aproximou-se da cama e entregou uma xícara de leite quente a ele.

-Ficamos preocupados com você, cara! Hilda teve trabalho para trazê-lo de volta, seu cosmo não respondia ao dela.

-E Siegfried e os outros, como estão?

-Bem... Mas isso você pode conferir durante o jantar, certo? Eu vou nessa, tenho uns assuntos para resolver com meu irmão.

Bado saiu, deixando os dois jovens sozinhos. Mime sentou-se na cama, recostado nos travesseiros e segurou entre as suas as mãos de Hanna.

-Eu achei que tinha te perdido...

-Mas não perdeu... Esqueceu-se de que eu disse que nunca o deixaria, Mime?

Sorrindo, Mime a beijou e puxou-a para mais perto de si. A garota correspondeu ao beijo, mas lembrou-se de algo e soltou-se do rapaz.

-O que foi, Hanna?

-É que me lembrei de uma coisa. Algo que seu pai me disse quando o encontrei.

-Encontrou-se com meu pai?

-Sim, no jardim do palácio de Odin... Foi ele que me fez ver que nem tudo estava perdido e que você precisava de mim.

-Meu pai... – Mime falou, sorrindo. Seu coração estava tranqüilo agora, sabia que tinha sim o perdão de seu pai.

-Mas não é do encontro que me lembrei agora e sim de outra coisa.

-E o que é?

-Ele me disse que, quando eu o encontrasse Mime, eu deveria te dizer que será um belo menino.

-Belo menino? – Mime a encarou, confuso. Mas então o rapaz baixou os olhos e viu que, involuntariamente, as mãos de Hanna estavam sobre seu ventre agora.

Rindo alto, Mime a abraçou com força e a beijou.

-Um menino, Hanna! Nosso filho será um menino!

-Filho? Oh, por Odin... Então eu estou esperando um bebê? Foi isso que Folken quis dizer?

-Isso mesmo... O nosso filho, Hanna.

Levantando-se da cama e pegando Hanna no colo, Mime a beijou com paixão e passou a dar rodopios pelo quarto. Aquela notícia certamente havia coroado com glórias o fim de um triste episódio e o início de uma história repleta de alegrias e felicidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Snif, acabou a fic... Espero que todos tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, achei muito bacana escrever esta fic. Agora, é partir para outras, certo?

A próxima fic, que é a do Alberich, já está no ar e, em breve, eu colocarei uma do Shaka em Universo Alternativo e outra do Aioros, que será a continuação de "Eternal", espero que prestigiem e gostem... Ah, tem uma fic com o general marina Yo de Scylla no ar, eu gosto demais dele.

Beijos e até mais!

Nota: Niflheim, um mundo cercado por ventos cortantes, escuridão e neblina. É o mais profundo e sombrio dos mundos que compõem o universo nórdico. Diz a mitologia que quando um ser humano morre de velhice ou doença, sua alma habita este mundo, bem como as almas perdidas que não encontraram seu destino final.


End file.
